Little Surprises
by sadistic-neko
Summary: Sequel to Animalistic Love. McNell is gone for good, but life is hardly quiet for our favorite wolf couple. surprises pop up at every corner is almost enough to drive them mad if it didn't make them so happy.Rated for language and some questionable materl
1. Chapter 1

Sadistic-neko: Hi to all of you out there that have been eagerly awaiting this creation. I would like to apologize for taking so long to put this up. You see, I working and school just started so I didn't have much time these past few weeks. I also wanted to reread Animalistic Love since I could remember a damn thing that happened at the begging of the 138 page story.

Bakura: You mean to tell me that the random nonsense that you wrote last story was 138 pages long?

Sadistic-neko: Yep, it sure was. I don't think that this chapter was all that good, but I couldn't think of any other way to start it, so it'll have to do. I promise that the other chapters will be better since I already have them all planned out in my noggin. Well, enough with this drabble! I do not Yu-Gi-Oh and I hope that you enjoy this story and that it meets your expectations! Please Review and tell me what you think!

Little Surprises

**Jou POV**

I was sitting in the limo with my mate, Seto, the yamis, Yami, Bakura and Marik, and the hikaris, Yugi, Ryou and Malik. We were on our way to a meeting that we were all looking forward to and dreading. My little sister, Shizuka and our friend, Kujaku Mai were coming to visit us and I was ecstatic. Unfortunately, they were no the only ones. Mizaki Anzu was going to be with them.

"Puppy?" I heard next to me. Turning, I met the blue gaze of my brunette mate, Seto. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and he gave me a skeptical look. In an instant I was in his arm, sitting on his lap. He had my chin cupped in his hand and was forcing me to look him straight in the eye. I hadn't even noticed him move.

"Puppy," he said sternly, his voice holding a light growl. "Don't lie to me. It bothers me when you're worried about something. You know that you can talk to me."

I nuzzled my nose into his neck, letting a small whimper out, trying to convey that I was sorry for worrying him. He was my alpha after all. As the dominate one in our relationship in regards to both our human feelings and our overpowering wolf instincts, he always was overprotective and such a worrywart. I sighed as he buried his nose in my hair and took a deep sniff.

"I'm just excited to be seeing my little sister again. It's been too long." That was only a partial truth and, if his reprimanding growl was anything to go by, he knew. I sighed again. "Fine. I don't want to see Anzu. She was such a bitch to Honda and Otougi last time we saw her. I don't care if she doesn't approve of all of us gay, but I _really_ don't want to put up with her bitching when I see my sis. Honestly, you'd think that after all of the friendship speeches she's given that she would be able to practice what she preaches and deal with the fact that we are how we are and be happy for us."

"True. From what you've told me I would've been a better friend to you guys when I was trying to kill you." He adjusted me so that I was sitting sideways instead in his lap instead of straddling his thighs. "You shouldn't let her say anything. I can go with you if you want."

"No," I said pinching him lightly. "You and the yamis have to stay. We wouldn't want to give my poor little sister and Mai heart attacks."

"Man," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He gave a full hearted smile, something that he would normally never do in front of the others. "It would be fun though. Can't you just imagine their faces?"

"Seto," I said, pretending to be dissatisfied with him. "It's not nice to pick on others like that."

"I know, I know." I smiled as he laughed. I sobered up pretty quickly though. As soon as the smile formed, the car stopped and I felt my heart pound and blood go cold. Outside I could see Honda and Otougi waiting.

"Well," Yugi chirped. "Their plane should be landing any minute. We should get going."

The other two hikaris and I nodded and we dragged ourselves out of the limo. Our friends smiled and waved at us and began leading us to where the plane would be coming in.

We all waited at the terminal anxiously. All of our eyes where glued to the incoming flying vehicle. I swore that my heart skipped a beat when they finally stepped through. As soon as I laid eyes on her, I jumped my sister, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Nii-san," she said through fits of laughter. "It's good to see you too, but I have to breathe."

"I know," I said, giving her one last squeeze before I let go and we began following the others to pick up their luggage. "How have you been?"

"I've been well." Her smile fell a little bit. "Hey, nii-san, have you talked to kaa-san lately?"

"No." I tilted my head in confusion. "A lots been going on and I haven't gotten around to it. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. About two months ago she was reading the paper and, after she read it, she seemed upset. She's been acting weird whenever I've mentioned you and she didn't really seem to want me to come visit you." I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"She must have found out about Seto and me then." I was said to know that the relationship that my mate and I had upset her, but, I was wanted to stay with him more than I wanted her approval. As much as I wanted to patch things up with her ever since I noticed how much I was taking my parents still being alive, unlike Seto and Mokie's, the years that we hadn't been on good terms and her abandoning me and taking my sister from me were had to overlook.

"What about Seto and you?" I snapped my gaze to her innocent and confused look in shock. How could she not know? There was no way that kaa-san could have kept it from her completely. Then again, she was homeschooled and kaa-san always went hell bat on her whenever she tried to watch tv, so her exposure to the media was pretty limited.

"I'll tell you when we get home okay?" She was staying at the mansion with the pups, Seto and me, so figured that it would be safest to wait until then. Mai was going to some weird convention thing and would be staying at the hotel and Anzu was visiting some relatives.

A little while later, after we got all of the luggage, we went out to where the limo was waiting for us. The girls just stood there dumbfounded, staring at the vehicle emblazoned prominently with the Kaiba Corp. logo. I was a little worried though since Anzu looked severely pissed.

"What the hell is Kaiba doing here!" she all but screamed. Everyone, including the one that didn't have genetically enhanced hearing, covered their ears and we all sent apologetic looks to everyone that was near.

"He offered to give us a ride in the limo since nothing else would have had enough room." Man did I wish that we could just drop her off and get this over with. She glared at me and it didn't faze me the least bit. I lived with and was dating a guy that could almost literally burn a hole in someone's head or freeze their blood in their veins for heaven's sake.

"Since when does _Kaiba_ of all people _offer_ to do anything for us? He's a total ass and you all know it!" It was then that I decided to pull a page out of my mate's book and glared at her with all of the hatred that I summon within me.

"How dare you say something like that?" I yelled. "You don't know him! He's changed since you were last here! He's a hell of a better friend than you are, that's for sure."

"So it's true," she said coldly, a disgusted look adorning her face. "You _have_ become his bitch. I didn't want to believe it when I first heard it, but I guess that they were right. Here I thought that was at least a little bit of you that held proper civility and morals. I bet he's paying you too."

I heard the ferocious growls and snarls seconds before the door slammed open and furious shadow magic users stormed out looking ready to commit mass homicide. The shadows began to warp around them only slightly, itching to do so much more. Only someone that was familiar with their powers would be able to notice. Anzu, as much of a bitch as she was, was one such person.

"W-what?" I took great pleasure seeing her squirm under the heated glares. "Yami? Bakura? Marik? What are you guys doing here?"

"How dare you?" Seto snarled, grabbing Anzu by the collar of her shirt and lifting her up off of the ground. "He's your friend damn it! I don't give a damn about all of the shit you spew, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you stand there and insult my puppy!"

"Y-Yugi!" she cried out. "Y-Yami! Somebody help me!"

Everyone just watched as Seto dragged the bitch to a corner and threw her to it. The yamis weren't too far behind him with her bags in tow. They were thrown to her side just as she looked up. I almost hurled as she dared to send pleading looks to the hikaris who proceeded to send her the most venomous looks they could with their wide innocent looking eyes.

"You should leave now," Yugi said, doing his best to mimic Seto's evil monotone. "Just go. You're not welcomed at the game shop either. If you're going to be like this, I don't ever want to see you again. If you show up before us, I will not stop Yami or the others from punishing you. After what you said, you would deserve every bit of it."

Not even bothering to see how she would answer, we all just turned around and got into the limo. Once sure that everyone that we wanted in was present, Seto slammed the door shut and told the driver to head towards everyone's houses and drop them off.

As soon as the elongated car began to move, Yugi burst into tears. I couldn't blame him. Out of all of our friends, Anzu was the one that he had known the longest. When Honda and I were being total dicks to him and bullying him, she was the one that bitched at us until we stopped. I just knew that it hurt like hell for him to disown her like that, but he knew that it was necessary. If he hadn't, then she would have made our lives a living hell and just hurt us over and over again.

I was worried for the poor guy. Even his own mate was having a hard time comforting him. As worried as I was though, there was something that needed my attention much more, and that was my fuming mate. Knowing that his head was about to explode, I turned in my seat to face him and threw my arms around him, burying my nose into his chest. I felt him deflate tiredly before he wrapped his arms around me too. My initial action was just as much an effort to get the comfort that I knew he would give me as it was to calm him.

I didn't care if people didn't approve of Seto and me. To us, the fact that we were happy for once and that we had the pups, Mokie and Noah, was all that mattered. That fact that it was _her_ that said those cruel words was what really hurt. After all that we had been through battling evil monsters and spirits, learning to coupe with the fact that were two Yugis, being sent to other worlds and everything else, there was no way that it wouldn't hurt.

Taking deep breath to compose myself, I gave Seto one last squeeze and sat up to lock gazes with a very confused looking Shizuka. It seemed like kaa-san did a good job of keeping her in the dark. Mai, on the hand, looked extremely impressed. It was obvious that she already knew but didn't tell since I would probably want to let my sister know myself.

"Nii-san? What was that about?" she asked both concerned and baffled. I sighed and tightened my grip on the hand that Seto offered and looked up at my sister, hoping that this one would turn out better.

"Seto and I are dating. Anzu hates homosexuals and so she flipped out when she figured out that the news and rumors were true." I focused my eyes on hers as I spoke, searching for any hint of disgust. To my great relief, I found none. Instead the orbs that were the only feature we really shared lit up with happiness, though the confusion still stayed to a degree.

"Really," she squealed, making everyone else in the car, excluding Mai, cover their ears and groan. It only took a second for her to realize something was wrong and her voice turned concerned. "What's wrong guys?"

"We have _very_ sensitive ears and that pitch was a particularly painful one." I gritted my teeth and tried to sound like I wasn't in nearly as much as I was. "You see, some evil scientist kidnapped all of us a couple of months ago and put animal DNA in us and it heightened our senses."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Seto and I are wolves. Yami and Yugi are lions, Marik and Malik are panthers and Bakura and Ryou are white tigers."

"Oh, okay then." She made it sound like it was completely normal, then again, she had caught a glimpse of what our lives had been like and, to us, it pretty much was. "How is it that the yamis are back and why do they have their own bodies."

"They made a deal with the lord of the dead and, since they completed their end of it by saving the world from the guy that did this to us, they get to stay in this life and have their own bodies. Oh, just so you know, all of the hikaris are dating their yamis."

She nodded looked around, surprised to find that almost everyone had disappeared during my explanation and that we were stopping in front of the hotel that Mai was going to be staying at. She pouted a bit as Mai opened the door and swung her legs out. I nearly had a heat attack when she turned around and gave my sis a peck on the cheek.

"See you around love. We have to set up a date whenever I have some free time. Bye!" I stared out the window with my eyes wide and jaw on the floor. As soon as I was capable of coherent thought, I turned to my sis probably looking like some kind of blubbering moron.

"S-Shizuka, is there something that you have failed to tell me?" There was a moment of silence before realization dawned on her.

"Sorry about that," she said, rubbing the back of her head in a habit that she picked up from me when we were younger. "With everything that was going on we must have forgotten to tell you that we were together."

"Oh well," I said, just happy that she was with someone that I knew I could trust. A humorous thought popped into head and I sighed dramatically. "I would say something about the age difference but, considering that man I'm dating is old as dirt, I'm not one to talk."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not old?" Seto asked, only slightly disgruntled, but more amused than anything.

"That mummy of yours resting somewhere in the Valley of the Kings says otherwise." I chuckled as he ruffled my hair and the mansion came into view.

"My age is just another part of my allure. It's one of the many reasons that you love me." I smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be acting near this jubilant if he wasn't comfortable around my younger sibling whom was still in the car.

"Of course," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before jumping out of the car and dragging Shizuka to meet the other pups.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadistic-neko: (hiding in a room with all of the furniture barricading the door.) Hi everybody. Sorry that I took so long and that this chapter is short, but school has been a bitch and, not only did my dick of a muse run away again, but I just haven't been able to find the time and energy to type. (scratching noise coming from the door)

Angry characters: Open the damn door already so we can kill you!

Sadistic-neko: Just ignore them. They'll calm down soon enough. (crash) I hope. Sorry again and I hope that you enjoy the new chap!

**Seto POV**

I woke that day like I had just about every other for the almost half a year since the group's DNA was altered. At first, I had absolutely no idea where the hell I was, but I wasn't there enough to be concerned. As my early morning fog began to clear up a little and I regained some of my senses, I became aware that I was in my room.

The next thing that came to my attention as I hap hazardously and blindly reached out over the other side of the bed was that my puppy wasn't there. Having been used to Mokie disappearing because of kidnappings and such, and the fact that I was still too damn tired for coherent thought, I remained calm and took a quick sniff. That one little whiff told me that he was downstairs cooking.

Knowing that my stomach would start eating itself if I didn't give it nourishment soon, I dragged myself out of bed and walked about as gracefully as a one legged zombie out the bedroom door and to the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, I let out a very canine like yawn (you know the ones. How they open their mouths really wide and it's almost always accompanied by some weird high pitched sound.) and slumped down in my seat at the table. The air was filled with the delicious aroma of whatever my blonde haired mate was making.

Across the table from me were the pups. Noah was laying plates, napkins and silverware for Katsuya and Mokie was still snoozing away with his forehead resting on the table in a way that was sure to leave a humorous looking mark.

"Wow," my mate said as he took the pan off of the stove. "You slept a little later than usual Seto."

"Hm." I realized that it was a half groan, half acknowledgement, but it was all I was capable off before my first cup of coffee.

"You were right," a giggling voice sounded from the door way. "Kaiba nii-san and Mokie-chan _are_ the cutest things in the world in the morning."

I stared at the auburn haired girl that was standing in said doorway, my brain trying to figure out where the hell I had seen her before, before recognition finally struck. She was Shizuka and she was staying for a while in the mansion with us. Had I of been more awake, I would have been a little embarrassed that I had forgotten that she there and didn't put a shirt on before coming down. Since I was still half asleep though, I didn't particularly care. At lest I had on some sleeping pants and didn't come down in just my underwear. Now that would have been a tad bit awkward.

"Of course." My puppy had one of the biggest smiles ever on as he dished all of our food out. After he put the pan in the sink to clean once we were done eating, he put one arm around my shoulders and patted Mokie on the head, effectively waking him up enough to eat. "My boys are the most adorable people to ever grace the planet when they're half conscious. I would include Noah, but I don't have a third arm. He's cute as hell too when he tries to impress Mokie."

Said green haired pup blushed madly and looked to Mokie to see whether or not he heard. To his apparent relief, the only thing that my younger brother seemed aware of was that there was food in front of him. I pulled my puppy onto my lap, as was almost a morning ritual for us, and we chuckled/giggled at him. We loved him like a brother/son, but damn was it fun as hell to tease him about his crush on Mokie. From the mischievous smile that Shizuka wore, which I was sure she got from her older brother, I was sure that we now had a new partner in crime.

"Oh, yeah, nii-san, Mai and I wanted to go on a date today and I was wondering where you would suggest." He held a hand up to his lips as if he were deep in thought, but I knew better. It was just a ruse to hide his evil smile. I had to force myself not to smirk, already knowing the gist of what he was thinking. After a second, it looked like the light bulb over his head lit up and he snapped his fingers as if he just got a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you go to the 'Kaiba Land' that we have here, I'm sure that we still have a few extra tickets to the special event that we're having today!" Her eyes lit up in excitement and I was sure that she had never been to one of my amusement parks.

"Really?" The pain brought forth from her squeal was minimal since my puppy and I had the foresight to cover our ears as she took the breath that was required to create the high pitched sound.

"Yep," he said, taking his last bite of our meal and then hoping off of my lap to head off to our room. "I'll just call our secretary and have her set aside two tickets to pick up when we stop by the office on our way there. I think that it would be best if you and Mai meet up somewhere and get there yourselves. Wouldn't want the poporazzi to mob you because you're related to me now would you?"

"Don't they already know?" she asked innocently.

"Nope. They know that I _have_ a younger sis, but they don't know _who_ she is. We just got them to leave us alone at the mansion and whenever we go out for something that isn't work related we wear disguises, so they shouldn't be able to figure it out."

"So I would like to officially dub this charity day open!" I said a few hours after breakfast, ending my speech. With that, like a stampede of gazelle or something, all of the orphans that I had invited to spend the day in the park charged through the gates and began playing various games, getting onto ride and dueling in the arena that was set up to be perfect for their age group to have fun and, maybe, beat the computer or others.

The entire event was to bring awareness to child abuse. As per any normal day, the public was allowed in along with all of the orphans that I had invited. As soon as I was sure that there weren't any cameras pointed at me, I let a small smile loose. It brought me such amazing peace to watch all of the children run around with huge, delighted grins.

"It's nice to see them so happy, huh?" my mate asked from my side.

"Yes," I replied, putting my arms around him and pulling him against my chest. "It's the reason that I began opening these places after all. So kids like Mokie and me could have a chance to just have fun and be kids."

"They deserve, just like you two did."

"So," I said after a few moments of content silence and observation. "I know for a fact that you didn't arrange for your sister and Mai to have a date here, where we would so happen to be all day, just to leave them alone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smirked at the proud, frankly, evil looking smile he wore as he pulled me away discretely so as not to draw any attention to us.

"Sure you don't." I watched him grab a bag from Rai and we darted behind him into one of the few private restrooms, which I made sure were very well taken care of like everything else in any of my parks. As soon as the doors were locked, a set of clothes was thrown at me.

"Change, now," he said after I just stood there just to irritate him a little. The wolf part of me wasn't fond of being ordered by him, but the human part was just too damn amused to really care.

"Okay," I laughed, watching as he shimmied the hip hugging jeans that I swore he got out of the women's section. Not that I cared, they looked good on him. Before any inappropriate thoughts could overwhelm me and delay my mate's devious plan any more I looked away and pulled off my white trench coat and typical black turtle neck and slacks, to replace them with a blood red shirt, black, fairly baggy jeans (not baggy enough to hang half way off my ass though since that's just plain disgusting) and black coat that was considerably shorter than my normal one but still warm enough to keep out the seasonal chill.

"Damn it!" I heard exclaimed and turned back to my puppy to find him fighting with his pants, trying to get them to button. He was still shirtless and our wigs and contacts were sitting in the bag next to him.

"Let me help." Without waiting for him to answer, I pulled the pants, which thought were demonic by this point, up slightly higher and buttoned them for him with a little difficultly. "You should get a size or so bigger next time."

I froze, realizing just how that statement could be taken and prepared myself for the blow that was very likely to come. Even if he was a female, my puppy was still an uke at least and definitely wouldn't take to any kind of implication that he was fat. Not that I meant it that way.

"I don't understand!" he quietly, and almost desperately, screamed. I released a sigh, relieved that he was still too frustrated with the damn pants to dig into my accidental reference to weight. "They fit perfectly fine when I wore them last month!"

"Don't worry." I chuckled as I handed him his shirt and grabbed the final touches of my disguise before walking over to the mirror to make sure that all of my hair was covered by my wig. "They probably just shrank in the wash or something."

I saw him pant before I put in my green contacts and, by the time my eyes stopped watering, he was fully dressed, stuffing his beautiful blond hair under his black wig. The vibrant color was immediately missed. At least he didn't hide his warm, honey colored eyes.

Over my brief wave of lamenting, I took another moment to admire his current look. He was wearing a slightly tight, light-blue, long sleeved shirt that had a v-neck that ended just so tantalizingly below his color bone, the aforementioned hip hugging jeans that were washed so lightly that they looked white and a storm cloud gray coat. The wig he wore was black and, though not as shaggy as his own hair, easily fell into his eyes, giving him the Yankee looked that he had managed to water down since quitting his gang. I smiled as he pulled the dog tags, each engraved with one of our names and our dragons, that I had given him as a graduation present out from beneath his shirt.

"Ready?" I held out my hand, which he took readily.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Sadistic-neko: Hi everyone. I finally got enough time to type, so here's a new chap!

Jou: Are you sure that you weren't just being lazy?

Sadistic-neko: Of course I am! I couldn't help that I had homework and band stuff! Anyway, I thought that you were on my side!

Jou: I am. I was just checking. (looks over story for the hell of it.) Is it just me or does this seem kind of short?

Sadistic-neko: (sighs) Yeah, it is. It looks like this story is going to be shorter than I originally thought. As much as I don't want it to be that way, there's nothing that I can do if something random to add to it doesn't pop up in m head soon.

Jou: I'm sure that it once you get inspiration from your reviews again.

Sadistic-neko: I guess that you're right. (turns to readers) I do not own Yugioh and hope that you all enjoy my latest chapter. Please review, as hard as it may seem to believe, it really does inspire me to not only type but come up with something new and spontaneous.

We came out of the bathroom easily, no longer worrying about the damn reporters, who were, by now, running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying desperately to figure out where my mate and I ran off to while they were getting footage of the orphans having the time of their lives. We smiled to each, getting a kick out of how easy they were to fool like we always did and headed over to where Rai was waiting and, as we passed him, handed him the bag that we stuffed our clothes in and made our way into the park.

Katsuya took my hand as soon as it was free from its previous burden and began to enthusiastically lead me through the park, his eyes darting side to side in search of, obviously, his sister and her date. We didn't have to search long, which wasn't surprising considering Mai's sense of fashion. Thankfully she had watered it down since she was around children. Her white blouse wasn't quite as tight as usual, nor was the neckline anywhere near as low as it normally was, and she had on a pair of _reasonably_ form fitting jeans on instead of her signature purple skirt that covered next to nothing.

They were sitting at an outside table of a small café sipping some smoothies. I chuckled lightly to myself as my mate's face lit up and he pulled me more hurriedly, effortlessly dodging all of the other people that were there to enjoy themselves.

"Shizuka!" he called, adopting an Italian accent for reasons that only he would understand, let alone know when it was perfected, waving like a madman as she stared at us in utter confusion. Mai seemed just as perplexed.

"Um, who are you?" she asked, clearly wondering if she should yell for security or something of that manner. He pouted and let go of my hand so he could cross his arms.

"I'm hurt. We just saw each other this morning and you've already forgotten me. Do you not care for your loving nii-san at all?"

"N-nii-san?" I nearly laughed outright when her eyes widened in wonder and realization. I didn't blame her, his acting was almost flawless and it was amazing how much a wig and a slight alteration to the way you stand could make one seem like a completely different person. The best part was that Mai, a person that always liked to seem like she was on top of everything and unshakable was gaping like a fish. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that we could make this a double date," he replied, hugging my arm and giving us a blinding view of his pearly whites. "After all, poor Seto-chan (he was lucky that he was my mate so was therefore allowed to call me that, sometimes. He and Norita-san were the only two people that could away with it. Ever.) is always so busy that he's never really had the chance to enjoy his own park anyway."

The blonde laughed as the younger female seemed baffled by her brother's reasons. It seemed like at least one of them got the real reason that he was so eager for us to join them. Sure, I wouldn't be surprised if the bullshit rationality he gave them had some light of truth to it, as appeared to be the case, but I knew better. As much as he trusted the elder woman, he wasn't quite ready to hand his baby sister over to her. He wanted to observe them together before he really gave them his good graces.

"O-okay," the redhead said finally. My puppy grinned like the Cheshire cat and turned on his heel to face the general direction of one of the rides.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!"

A couple of hours, at least half of the rides, and a random duel between Katsuya and me as ourselves since the kids wanted to see it, found the four of us sitting around a table outside one of the restaurants, my puppy, his sister and Mai as merry as could be. I was content to just let a small smile slip as I watched them, having not really been comfortable enough around Mai to let my mask completely slip off.

"The look on that reporter's face when Seto and I showed up at the dueling arena was priceless!" my puppy said, shaking with laughter as I held him in my lap to keep him from falling to the pavement.

"You're right!" the blonde woman exclaimed. "It must have seemed like you guys showed out of nowhere! I still can't believe how fast you changed. One minute you're some random Italian tourist and his boyfriend the next you're up on the stage as Jounochi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto! Shizuka and I hadn't even realized that you guys left!"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "We're just that amazing."

"You've got that right," I chuckled. "It also helped that I was able to use my shadow powers to get us there without anyone noticing."

"They don't need to know that. We could always just leave them to think that we're ninjas. I know the kids thought that at least."

"So, Kaiba," Mai began. "It would seem that your relationship with Jou and the scientist incident aren't the only new things about you."

"And if it isn't?" I asked, already knowing where the conversation was going. After all, I had just mentioned a matter that I had previously despised as if it were nothing.

"It's just surprising. Last I heard, you were denying having any connection to magic and Egypt. No offence, but I honestly thought that you were never going to get your head out of your ass and just accept that what was going on around you wasn't just some magic trick." Shizuka looked dumbstruck by her girlfriend's forwardness and my puppy just intertwined our fingers on the table, a small, affectionate smile gracing his lips. I sighed and stared blankly in a direction that was in the same general direction that Mai was sitting in.

"In all honesty, had I not of been dragged into the ancient past with my cousin, Katsuya and the others, what you thought would have been very likely. Then again, had I have stayed in denial, I wouldn't have been surprised if the visions I would occasionally get persisted until I couldn't reject it anymore. Not to mention that the sennen rod," I placed my free hand over where the pocket that I had tailored into all of my jackets to hold said item, "is irrevocably bound to me so it would have found its way back into my possession eventually anyway, and done exactly as it did. Tear all of the chains I put on my powers and memories away."

"You bond your powers and memories?" She seemed appalled at the very thought of it, but I just nodded. "Why?"

"Simple," I said easily, "The yamis and I have enough power to, at the very least, destroy countries singlehandedly with minimal effort. Each. Bakura proved this much when he tired to destroy the world with Zork. As the high priest, I was more aware than anyone just how easily corruptible a soul is in the presence of power and that mine was no exception. Sure, I may have been in less danger of such corruption as a priest and having such knowledge, but what assurances did I have that it would be the same in next life? I knew that there weren't any. I would have no memories of my previous life and that I wasn't likely to get them back until my body and mind were mature enough to accept that past, and that's _if_ I got them back. In the end, I decided that it was better to be safe rather than sorry. If my past actions in this life are any indication, it would appear that it was the wisest decision that I ever made. I shudder to think what would have happened had I have had my powers with how I used to be."

"What about that lady that nii-san told me about when he got back from Egypt?" Shizuka asked, the first thing that she had said the entire conversation. "He said that she seemed really important to you. What would happen if she was reincarnated too? Would you go to her? As much as I like you Seto-nii, I don't want nii-san to get hurt."

I felt my puppy tense in my arms. It seemed that he had thought of the very same thing at some point. He wasn't sure what was more important to me, him or her. Knowing that he needed the comfort/reassurance, I pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck.

"I don't blame you for being concerned, but there's nothing to worry about," I said giving my mate's hand a gentle squeeze. "For one, it's impossible for Kisara to be reincarnated. She gave up that possibility when she fused her soul with the Blue Eyes White Dragon that existed within it so she could protect me from my father, Aknadin. Also, I will not deny that she was important to me. In fact, she was the most important person that I had in that life, but I never loved her the way that you seem to think. She was like a sister to me and, after my mother was killed in a raid on our village, in a way she became the only family I had since I didn't know that I was related to the royal family. It was a feeling that we both shared and understood. Anyways, the wolf DNA in both your brother's and my system has a much stronger hold on us than you would think. Now that I've made him my mate, he's stuck with me. I won't let him go no matter what, and I fully intend to stay with him even after we've grown old and passed on."

The two siblings had very emotional reactions. The younger of the two let out a relived sigh and looked as though she had taken up Atlas' burden of holding up the sky and just had it removed for her shoulders.

Katsuya, on the other hand, seemed just as liberated but, instead of letting out a sigh, began to silently cry. I smiled softly as he turned to nuzzle into my chest and tightened my hold on him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. After a moment or two, I pulled him away just far enough to look him in the face and brought up one hand to caress his cheek, using my thumb to wipe away his tears as I did so.

"I love you more than life itself, puppy. You should know that by now. You and the pups are the most precious people in the world to me and I wouldn't trade any of you for anything." I was slightly taken by surprise when he threw his arms around me and kissed me, but I wasn't complaining either. As soon as I recovered, I kissed back.

"I love you too." I heard gagging noises, but decided to ignore them, knowing that they were really only for the hell of it.

I nearly cursed when my phone went off, ruining the moment. Had there not have been several hundred kids around me, I would have. Instead, I growled, pulled the accursed device out and put it to my ear.

"Kaiba Seto speaking." My puppy gave me a reproving look at the sound of my chilling voice. He always said that I should be friendlier when answering my phone, even if most of the calls were about some moron that was stupid enough to make some devastating mistake that would leave me at the office for hours on end and kept me from spending time with him and the pups.

"Kaiba-san, this is Mikawa," the woman on the other end answered, unfazed by the coldness in my voice. I tensed. The last time that I had heard from her was a couple of months ago just before my puppy and I started dating when Jounochi-san asked to have a meeting with me.

"Mikawa-sensei?" my mate tensed too, knowing very well who I was talking to. "What's going on?"

"I just wished to inform you that Jounochi-san has finished his rehabilitation and can go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Sadistic-neko: Sorry that it took me so damn long to update. I was having a severe case of writer's block. You can thank a friend of mine that follows this story and been bitching at me to write more for this update.

Jou: Thank God for pushy friends. I honestly thought that you forgot about us.

Sadistic-neko: (hugs the adorable puppy) Sorry again. At least I finally got your father back in the story and he's all better and pretty cool.

Seto: … (stares blankly at laptop)

Sadistic-neko: Hey! No reading ahead! If you do that you won't be surprised! Not that I think that there is a single person reading this that hasn't seen this plot twist coming.

Jou: (waves hand in mate's face) Are you okay Seto? What did you see?

Seto: … (still staring blankly at where computer used to be)

Sadistic-neko: Well, since it looks like Seto's brain is broken at the moment and Jou is busy trying to figure out how to fix him, I guess that I have to do the disclaimer by myself this time. (turns to readers) I do not Yugioh and I hope that you enjoy my newest chap!

The day after the double date my puppy and I shared with his sister and Mai found me driving, yet again, to Mikawa-sensei's rehabilitation clinic. Flashes of my previous encounters with the man that was soon going to be sitting in the seat next to mine on the way home played themselves out in my mind.

I first saw him was when I went with my mate, though this was before I made him mine, to pick up his stuff from his house so he could live at the mansion with Mokie and me. I cringed at the memory of the repugnant odor that rolled off of him and the house that he inhabited. It was so bad that Katsuya actually fainted and I almost joined him. That, knowing how neglected my mate was with him and the tears that I was forced to watch pour out of his beautiful eyes, didn't exactly make me so thrilled that I had to help the man.

I couldn't help but remember the only other time I met with Jounochi-san, though. It was hard not to feel pity for him. He seemed so broken when I saw him. How could one hold a grudge against someone so distraught? So, with that thought, I pulled into the clinic's parking lot.

As I entered the lobby, I was hit with the scent of cleaners, illness, a few assorted flowers and the perfume and cologne of some people that were close by were wearing. The dull white room had not changed any since I had last been there. The various paintings adorning the wall were the same. The colors were faded and the scenes were depressing. Some were merely monochrome. The front desk was still impeccably organized and was even manned by the same person as my last visit. Creepy as it was, there was, at least, one difference.

There, sitting in the waiting room, was both Mikawa-sensei and Jounochi-san. It looked like they were having one last talk and the man looked very nervous. He was fiddling with his hands in what appeared to be an effort to keep them from shaking. Next to his chair was a small bag that I could only assume was filled with his belongings. When I looked back up, my eyes locked with his.

There was a moment that we were just silent. So much was communicated with that look alone. As our gazes shifted from each other, I took the opportunity to examine the man and was amazed. It seemed as though there was a completely different man in front of me. He was neither the drunken bastard he was at his house nor the broken, pitiful man that he was last time. Now he was a man that I could respect.

He stood tall (around my height) with his chin held high. His back was straight with perfect posture and he lost all of the excess weight. The beer belly was gone and I could tell that he had logged a _whole lot_ of hours in the gym.

What impressed me the most, though, was how well he cleaned up. His hair was well trimmed, nowhere near the wonderful shaggy mess that his son sported and neatly combed. His clothes were casual, consisting of jeans, a nice, solid-colored t-shirt and tennis shoes. I smirked and stuck my hand out for him.

"It's good to see you again, Jounochi-san," I said and he gave me a broad smile that greatly resembled my mate's. As he grasped my hand, I marveled at how strong his grip was.

"Likewise." Without another word, we let go of the other's hand, he grabbed his bag and we made our way out. Mikawa-sensei and I had already talked and everything that needed to be done had been dealt with.

Most of the ride was spent in silence. In all honesty there was not much to say. It was only when we were about five minutes away from the mansion that Jounochi-san initiated conversation.

"So you and Katsuya, huh?"

I offered him little more than a glance out of the corner of my eye. I tried to keep my expression as neutral as possible, but I was in turmoil. My puppy and I could care less what the public thought about our relationship, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't bother us if our family and friends disapproved. In fact, it was what was worrying Katsuya the most. Despite his father's past mistakes, he still loved him. It would break his heart if his father didn't give us his good graces.

"Is something wrong with it?" I asked, staring intently at the road flying beneath us. I let out a breath that I wasn't even aware that I was holding as he shook his head with another smile.

"Of course not." There was a pause. "Well, if you were anybody else maybe."

"Really now?" A small smile spread itself across my face. I could clearly hear the protectiveness that was present in his voice. It didn't look like he was going to be so foolish as to drown himself in alcohol again. Not with someone like my mate around him.

"Yeah. I can tell that you're a good kid. You're obviously smart and wealthy, so you'll be able to take care of him." It so happened that these words were said as we pulled through the huge iron gates that held the Kaiba corp. logo. "Then there's that look you get in your eyes when you talk about him. I can tell that you love him very much, hell, I could tell when you came to talk to me before. It didn't surprise me at all when you guys started showing up on the news being mobbed about your relationship."

"Katsuya hated them," I chuckled darkly. "I think that he was about ready to stab them after a week of them disturbing our sleep."

"Guess I can't blame him." The car practically shook with his laughter as we stopped. I gazed out the window and found my puppy, Shizuka, the pups and all of the yamis and hikaris sitting on the porch waiting for us. My poor mate honestly looked like he was about to faint. Apparently Jounochi-san noticed the others too, because he sobered up and all became silent.

"Nothing is going to change if you just stay here," I said, opening my door and went over to my mate. I noticed that he was shaking as he took my hand so I could help him up. He jumped almost three feet in the air when we heard the car door shut.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, the elder blonde was out of the car and standing awkwardly staring at his son and daughter. Needless to say, they stared back. All was silent for a few moments and then the siblings charged him. They both hugged him with tears in their eyes.

**Jou POV**

It was a week after my tou-san came home and I was still practically skipping around whistling. After an hour so of hugging and crying and, on tou-san's part, plenty of apologizing we all gathered in the living room and waited for the chef (one of the few times that we actually asked him to come in from the fancy restaurant he regularly worked at) to finish our meal introduced him to everyone and caught up with him.

I think that it goes without saying that he was shocked as hell when we told him about the animal DNA coursing through our veins and about the fact that Yami, Bakura and Marik were all spirits that had, until recently been living in ancient Egyptian items. He was doubtful at first but a quick demonstration of how the shadows bent to their will made him a believer.

For the moment, he was living with us at the mansion. Unfortunately, Shizuka had to leave a few days after he got back, but they were both glad that they could spend time together again, even if only a little. Tou-san promised that he would at least try and talk kaa-san into letting her visit all of us, but we all knew that there were no guarantees. She could be really psycho when she wanted to be, but I knew that he was willing to fight to get the rights he should have as our father.

On a lighter subject, he and Seto were throwing together plans for the house that they were going to have built for him. He was dying to get his hands on some tools and get to work, determined to help in the build. They also talked about the new Kaiba Land park that was being designed and I swear that my mate could have hugged the older man with how efficient he was and how creative his ideas were. Hell he even said so himself! What really made me want to cry though was when Seto began calling him "tou-san" too. The pups kept calling him by his name though. They said it would be too awkward otherwise.

Life couldn't get better. Well, at least until I started waking up at the most ridiculous hours of the morning running to the bathroom and making what was quickly becoming a ritual offering to the porcelain god. I felt like shit and worse, my mate was starting to freak out. We both knew that he couldn't just take me to a doctor in case blood work needed to be done, so, instead, he called up all of our genetically altered friends and got down to business.

"I have no idea what's been going on with him," he began as we all sat in the medical room of the mansion. "I think it's fair to assume that it has something to do with the experiment that was preformed on us though. To see if this is the case, I need to take blood samples again and run tests to get more exact info on anything that we didn't pick up before."

We all nodded and let him have at us with the needles and in no time at all everyone except Seto was in the game room playing with the pups. We raced, shot at each other and fought epic battles in the virtual universe in an almost trance. Everyone's minds were far away. What if something absolutely horrible was stirring up in our bodies as we sat?

The only break any of had was the one time I bolted to the bathroom with the hikaris hot on my heels to make sure I was alright and when we gathered around for lunch with Seto and my tou-san. Even though it was one of my favorite meals, hamburgers, I could hardly stomach them. At least I didn't hurl.

Once lunch was finished, my mate went right back to work and I went to the study to take care of whatever needed attending to for the company. Both of us found out pretty soon after graduating that we preferred working from home as much as possible. Eventually we just got the secretary to send us everything we needed via the internet or an intern. The only time we ever went in anymore was when someone screwed something up so badly that only Seto could fix it, (which luckily didn't happen too often) to personally test new merchandise before arranging for it to be sold or to attend business meetings.

I had no idea how long I had been working before I heard a small crash coming from the medical room. Surprised and worried as hell, I ran down the hallway until I reach the aforementioned room. The pups, yamis and hikaris were already there, looking into the room with great concern (tou-san had already gone back to work on the house some more). A quick peek and I couldn't blame them.

Seto's coffee mug was lying on the floor in pieces with the remnants of the beverage he had been drinking pooled around it and appeared to be the source of the noise I had heard only moments before. What scared me though was the expression he wore. There were no words other than shocked and absolutely terrified that could adequately describe it. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth slightly gaped, staring at the screen before him as if were about to bite him and his hand was suspended in the air as though he were still holding the cup that was currently a shattered mess on the floor as if he were still lifting it to his lips for a sip.

Yami was the first to dare to step into the room. He carefully and with the quietness he got from his feline DNA stalked towards him, ready to escape if necessary. This caution increased tenfold when the shadows around Seto began to reach for him in what I had learned to be their comforting way.

Ever so slowly the former pharaoh crept around the desk and shooed the shadows away so he could reach his ancient cousin. My mate had finally let his hand drop to his side and looked like he was recovering slightly, but he was still staring at the computer as though he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Cousin, what's wr…?" he stopped in the middle of the question eyes wide from what he was seeing and his gaze quickly shifted from the machine to me several times before he looked to Seto, face all serious, if a bit confused. "Would you like some time alone with him?"

I tensed as I saw my alpha nod. It was obvious that they were talking about me. Whatever it was that the tests showed had to have been extreme to elicit such a reaction from the two most regal and calm people I knew. It didn't feel like the "What kind of flowers would you like on your grave?" extreme, but something more life changing. I could tell that whatever it was that Seto discovered in my blood was irreversible and awesome. He wouldn't act the way he was if it wasn't.

Everyone was ushered out and in only a short moment it was only Yami, Seto and me. The pack's alpha put his hand on my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes.

"You two can tell the others when you feel ready. I'll make sure you guys are left alone so take as long as you need."

I gulped and nodded. He let go and was gone a second later. The light clicking of the door closing was ominous and rang throughout the room. After taking a moment to brace myself I went to Seto.

"Seto?" I began. "What's going on? What did you find in the tests? Is it the reason I haven't been feeling well?"

"Yeah," he replied softly and pulled me into his lap. "Look."

I did as was I told and swore my heat skipped a beat as my breath hitched. No wonder the two ancient royals were in shock. I myself couldn't help staring at the screen in awe. I felt mixed emotions. There was a part of me that just couldn't believe what I was seeing and then there was a part that had to be my animal instincts that seemed to already know.

With a hand on my stomach, I read over what I saw one more time.

_Name: Jounochi Katsuya_

_Age: 18_

It went on to list my blood type, height, weight birth date, allergies (some of which I didn't even know I had) and negatives for various diseases. It was the last one though that caught my attention and left the only two other people to see this info in shock.

_Pregnant: Possitive._

A/N: As I said, I bet that everyone saw that coming, but oh well, I had fun writing it and can already see their babies now. I also know that you all probably hate me right about now for the cliffhanger but all I have to say is this (rolls on floor laughing) I love your death threats! They actually keep me going! Well, see ya next time! (waves like a lunatic as everything dramatically fades to black)


	5. Chapter 5

Sadistic-neko: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had writers block like crazy and a thing that I need to practice for has kept me pretty busy lately.

Bakura: You're just making excuses.

Sadistic-neko: You saw what happened to Marik when he pissed Seto off in the last story, right?

Bakura: (Stands there oblivious to what the author is trying to say) Yeah, what of it?

Sadistic-neko: If you make me mad you'll find yourself to be hung up like too but with the assistance of really strong glue and by hair from a different part of your anatomy.

Bakura: Meep (hided behind pregnant puppy)

Sadistic-neko: Have fun dealing with Seto now. (ignores sounds of thief getting his ass handed to him behind her) Well, (turns to readers) I would like to dedicate this chap to a friend of mine that sprained her ankle and is probably bored out of her mind right now. You know who you are. That, and I don't own Yugioh. Hope you guys enjoy my newest chap!

**Seto POV**

There was no doubt that the results were correct. Even as our human minds persisted on the thought that males _can not_ bare children, the wolf in us fought back. Everything began to make sense. The protective way Katsuya had been acting when someone got a little too close to his stomach and the way he was now carefully rubbing were I was sure our pup/s were growing, he was aware from the beginning and just didn't know. Perhaps it was some innate mothering instinct.

Even my own reactions had been off lately. It irritated me when males other than Yami, the hikaris and the pups got too feely with him. I had even growled at Marik only hours ago when he tried reaching over my mate for the salt while we were eating lunch. I guessed that I just didn't consider those exceptions threats. Yami was my alpha and was already mated, the hikaris were females in my eyes and the pup wouldn't hurt the person that I considered their mother in our family.

"Seto?" my puppy asked after a few moments of silence. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," I replied, holding him tighter as he began to tremble. "It's definitely the animal DNA, but I'll have to do a few more tests before I know for sure."

"Do you think that all of us are like this?"

"Not sure." It was at that moment that the computer beeped. Briefly glancing up I saw that the chromosome tests were done. Almost robotically, I clicked the results open. One by one, graphs began to appear showing every member of our pack's chromosomes. It was these graphs that gave me some little idea as to what was going on.

After looking over several pairs and finding nothing wrong, my interest was sparked as I got to the pair that determined gender. Instead of the typical XY pair, there was an extra Y. Curious as to who this belonged to considering this is a rare trait, I glanced up to the name and just stared. Either something was wrong with the machine, my vision (possibly both) or I had just stumbled onto our first clue.

After double checking that I was reading it correctly, I started pulling up all of the others' results and, sure enough, my theory was being proven correct. All I needed was to look ever the results that came in for the test that was run, the one that identified any abnormal DNA. With each page that I opened, I rapidly skimmed through it, looking for the one piece on each that would make or break the hypothesis that I was currently playing with. I smirked as I saw exactly what I was expecting.

"Puppy," I began, patting him on the hip to show that I wanted him to get up. He got up silently, a question in his eyes. "I think I might have figured out what's going on. I need to do one more test though to confirm it. We need to get the hikaris for this and I need to make a call. While I do that, you should go and assure them that you aren't going to die and let everyone know that we might have to leave for a while."

"Leave?" He said the word apprehensively, almost unsure. "What kind of leave?"

"I promise that we're not fleeing the country or anything." I stretched, trying to get the stiffness out of my muscles from sitting in front of that damn laptop for so long. "Just a little trip to Mikawa-sensei's clinic if she doesn't mind."

"Why?"

"She has a piece of equipment that I need and don't have readily available."

"Okay then. What should I tell the others?" I thought for a moment. I was sure that they would hound him for info and I wasn't sure if he was the only one being affected the way he was or not.

"Tell them that I know what's wrong and that I need to do one more test to figure out if anyone else about it. Everyone will be brought up to speed once I know for sure." He nodded and left.

Luckily enough, Mikawa-sensei had no problem with letting me borrow her MRI machine long enough to use it on all of the hikaris. With results in hand, we mad our way back to the mansion.

I could probably cut the tension in the limo with a knife. The entire trip was spent in silence and, by the time we made it through the gates I had already looked over every last image and found exactly what I expected to be there.

Without any prompting, everyone sat down in the living room. I could feel all ten pairs of eyes, including the pups and tou-san's, boring into me as though they could get the answer to miraculously evaporate out of me for all to see. I took a deep breath, praying to all of the gods for the patience I knew I would need to get through this explanation.

"Before I tell you exactly what's going on, I need to ask you all something." I was met with silent nods. "Do you know about chromosomes?"

"The hikaris, tou-san and my mate nodded. The yamis, on the other hand, looked completely confused. I sighed, thinking up the most watered down version I could.

"They are part of our DNA and help control what traits we have. There are so many pairs and one of them determines our gender." Comprehension slowly spread throughout the former spirits and then confusion became the dominant emotion in the room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marik asked.

"I was looking over everyone's chromosomes when I noticed something peculiar." They remained silent, waiting for me to continue the explanation. "There is one pair, as I have already said, that controls whether we are male or female. As the word 'pair' probably makes obvious, there are two, one X and one Y. females have two Xs and males have an X and a Y. It was this pair that caught my attention. The first one I looked at had an extra Y. When I looked at whose blood sample it was, though, I was surprised to find that it was mine. I knew for a fact that when this same test was done on me before after Mokie and I were adopted by Gozaboro that that wasn't the case. Curious, I looked at everyone else's and found that the yamis had the exact same anomaly and that the hikaris and Katsuya had an extra X instead. Once I learned that, I looked back to the test that identified the foreign DNA we had. When I first did this test, I assumed that McNell had used the same DNA on all of the pairs. I was wrong. The yamis and I had male DNA of the various species and the hikaris and Katsuya had female."

"As interesting as this is," Bakura began in a sarcastic tone that did almost nothing to mask how scared he really was, "what does this have to do with what's wrong with Jou? And why did you make our mates go into that machine earlier?"

"I was getting there," I sighed heavily. "I noticed that everyone's hormone levels were off, Katsuya in particular. All of us with male DNA had obscene amounts of testosterone, the male sex hormone, and the others had ridiculous amounts of estrogen, the female sex hormone. Now, it isn't unusual for men with an extra X chromosome to have high amounts of estrogen, but the amount I found can only be produced by a woman's ovaries. The MRIs I took of the hikaris confirmed that they have developed perfectly functional female reproduction organs. It was most likely caused by the physical changes we were already going through."

Everyone stared at me in horrified awe. At first, it seemed that everyone was too stunned to connect the dots to my puppy. Well, everyone excluding my ancient cousin who was staring at the blonde intently. After a moment three pale faces changed to delighted grins and, if it wasn't for their exuberant squeals I swore that we could have heard the audible click as they made the connection.

"Jou's going to have a baby!" the hikaris' (for it could only be them) high pitched voices rang out as they all tried to glomp him. I was only just fast enough to pull him to my chest before they could make contact. He whined fearfully, arms protectively wrapped around his stomach, at what he knew could have very well have happened to the precious life growing in his recently developed uterus.

"Yes," I said irritably, watching as they peeled their faces off of the floor. "And all three of you should know that it isn't good for a developing fetus to have a shock like, oh, I don't know, falling and being glompped could cause. I would much rather he didn't get hurt and have a miscarriage thank you very much."

They all looked down at the floor forlornly, muttering pitiful apologies. I sighed knowing that they didn't mean any harm and coaxed my puppy away from my chest.

"You can hug him and stuff if he'll let you, I just ask that you be careful." They nodded vigorously and stole him from my grasp, pulling him to their mates.

I watched, semi amused and semi irritated. All of the outrageous gestures and the cooing the hikaris were doing was kind of cute, but the wolf part of me didn't like them grabbing their mates' hands to rub his belly. I was his alpha damn it, not them! I should be the only male allowed to put my hand anywhere near our pups. In all honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if I jumped them if three figures hadn't gotten my attention.

"Wow, I'm only back a week and you boys are already making me a grandpa," tou-san said in mock melancholy. The smile on his face gave him away. I knew that he was happy for us.

"Noah and I more like their kids than their brothers, so I think you were already grandpa," Mokie pitched in helpfully, Noah nodding in agreement next to him.

"True," the blonde man said, his smile turning into a huge grin, pulling the pups into a bear hug. They were winded for a moment once he let go.

"We should call you Jii-chan!" Noah exclaimed as soon as he caught his breath. I smirked hearing this and seeing how the elder man tensed in surprise.

"I agree. You should call tou-san jii-chan from now on." A small tear of happiness fell down his face before he pulled all three of us into a hug, his shoulders shaking a little in miniscule silent sobs.

"I don't deserve you guys," he said plainly, his voice a little cracked.

"And none of us deserve him," I said smiling as my mate waved over to me, trying to get me to join them all.

"Damn right we don't, but he loves us anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

Seto: Sadistic-neko would like to apologize to all who are reading this story. She has been trying hard to get more written, but, since the loss of her grandparents' dog, she has found it too painful to work on it. He was a German Shepherd that looked so much like a wolf that all she can think about is him when she tries.

Ryou: She promises that, once she feels she can bear it again, she will finish this story and asks that you all will try to be understanding. She grew up with this dog, Quincy was his name, and he was her best friend.

Sadistic-neko: (stares longingly at a picture of Quinny form when he was a pup before tearing her gaze to the readers) I know that some of you will are disappointed right now, but I promise that I will get back to this story. It might be next week or in a couple of months. It's just that this I also lost my grandmother a few months ago too and the sorrow is piling up. My other stories will be updated, though. Sorry again for this and thank you for reading. See you all again when I do.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadistic-neko: Hey everybody. I'm still not completely over Quincy's death, but I figured that it's time to move on. My grandparents are getting a new dog next month when they finish their travels. I'll always remember him and I know that I won't ever be as close with another dog since you can't grow up with a dog again, but I know I'll love the new puppy.

Seto: The only thing that you can do is remember the good times and look forward to all the new experiences you will have.

Sadistic-neko: Yeah, thanks. Well, (turns to readers) I don't Yu-Gi-Oh and I hope that you guys this new chap! It's been too long after all.

"So, Seto," my mate began. We both were lying in bed to sleep for the night. "If I'm going to have pups shouldn't I have a doctor to take care of the…" he took a moment to try and remember what it was called, "Prenatal care?"

"Yeah," I replied pulling him closer to me, my hand resting on his stomach were our pups were growing. "Unfortunately the random medical studies Gozaboro made me go through didn't include that field."

We were both silent for a moment. This was quite the problem. It wasn't safe for him or the developing pups to go without such care, but we couldn't just go to a doctor, not even my own.

"What will we do then? I don't want our babies to get hurt."

"I know puppy." I pulled him closer and thought. What _could_ we do? It wasn't like one of our friends was a prenatal nurse or that I could be registered as one with sufficient training within the next few weeks.

...

Wait.

"Puppy?" He looked up to me curiously. "Are you sure that none of our friends is a registered nurse?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be proved wrong soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that's how it always works with us." He was quiet for a moment.

"You're right. No matter how bad things are, something always happens that we don't expect to make it better." He relaxed a little against my chest. "Twenty bucks on some random Egyptian showing up and helping us. Ten more if they have a connection to your ancient past."

"Fifty on it being one of Malik's siblings," I responded. Now, I normally didn't condone gambling if it didn't relate to children's card games tournaments, but honestly. Our life was just one gamble after another.

"That would still count under mine."

"So?"

"I worry about you sometimes." He sighed dramatically. Neither of us was very serious about the bet. If anything it was just something that we were doing to distract us from our worry. This was our first litter after all and we had no idea what to expect. Hell, this was the first time that a male had ever gotten Pregnant to begin with!

Everything was silent for a while. There wasn't really much to say. We had both already come to terms with the fact that we were going to be parents and we had covered our main worry. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he sat up with a beaming smile on his face.

"I can't wait to tell Shizuka! She's going to be so excited!" I chuckled and pulled him back down with me.

"Of course she'll be. She is going to be an aunt." Again we just lay there. There was no doubt that we were tired as hell, but our minds wouldn't slow down. Finally, though, both of our eyes began to droop.

"Ne, Seto?" he asked as he drowsily nuzzled further into the blankets and my chest.

"Yes puppy?"

"What do you think we'll have?"

"Not sure. I'm sure that they'll be beautiful either way, though. They have you for a Kaa-san after all."

"What do you want to have?"

"I don't know. As much as I would love a boy to wrestle around with, I can't help but imagine having a gorgeous little princess to pamper. Either way, as long as the both of you get out of this healthy, I'll be the happiest man to live." I began lightly rubbing his back. He was quickly fading and I wanted to help him relax. He was pregnant and, therefore, his body was going through a lot of stress. The more rest he got, in my opinion, the better off he was.

"You're" — he yawned — "such a dotting papa alpha."

Before I knew it, my mate was peacefully sleeping, lightly gripping my shirt. I tightened my hold on him a little and followed him in sleep.

^_^….^_^….^_^

The next morning I woke with my puppy still in my arms. After a moment of silently admiring the beauty I knew I was blessed to have as mine, I got up. Every movement I made was slow and deliberate. The last thing I wanted was to wake Katsuya up when he was sleeping so soundly. After all, when the pups where born there was no telling when he would have an opportunity to relax like that.

I leisurely made my way to the kitchen, already fully aware of the fact that I wasn't the first up. As I entered the room, the strong scent of coffee filled my nose and beckoned me to the pot that was calling out to me so tenderly. I grabbed a mug of the heaven made liquid and sat at the table with Tou-san.

"Can I ask you a question yet, or should I wait until you finish that?" he asked, gesturing to the steaming cup I was sipping from.

"Amazingly enough, I'm awake, so ask ahead." I must have been so much on cloud nine from the knowledge that my puppy was carrying my pups that it overrode my typical morning fog.

"Where were you planning on having the nursery?" I thought for a moment. There were so many rooms to choose from that I almost didn't know where to begin. I wanted to be sure that my mate and I would be able to get to the child (or children I mentally corrected myself knowing full well that wolves typically had more than one pup so that was a distinct possibility) whenever we needed to quickly. The thing was, though, that I didn't want any noise coming through the room as it was being prepared to disturb Katsuya if he were taking a nap or something. At last I made my decision.

"The guest room two doors down and across the hall from our room. Why?" He nodded, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed in a contemplative manner. After a moment he looked up to me, a broad grin proudly worn.

"I was just wondering where it would be so I could get to work on it, of course. That is, if you don't mind letting me take care of it." I smiled back and set my mug down before holding my hand out to him.

"That would make me very happy. Just make sure that it's the best damn nursery a babe could ever hope for." He took my hand in his firm grip and we shook.

"Of course! Nothing but the best for my grandbabies!" We both looked up as the kitchen door opened. In walked my mate, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. He looked at us, hands still clasped and raised a brow. He switched his gaze between us for a few moments before putting his hands on his hips seriously.

"Now, Seto," he began, "What have I told you about making deals with my relatives in exchange for their souls?"

All was silent for a moment before tou-san burst out laughing. I sent my puppy a mock pout and let go of the grip that was becoming too tight around mine.

"He was the one that asked. It's not my fault if he thought his wish was worth giving up his soul." We all laughed/chuckled, enjoying the tranquil morning.

"In all seriousness, though," he wiped a few tears from his eyes, "What were you two really doing?"

"I just got your mate to agree to let me build the baby's nursery." Katsuya's eyes lit up and he hugged the elder blonde tight.

"Really?" We both nodded. Before he could start jumping around the kitchen in joy, though, Marik and Malik burst through the door.

"Hey, Kaiba, Jou! You won't believe this!" The blonde hikari exclaimed as he threw the door back, smacking his mate square in the nose with it. We just stared as the yami grumbled and let himself in, the smaller of the two bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. He was clearly waiting for one of us to ask.

"What won't we believe?" Katsuya asked since it looked like neither tou-san nor I would. Malik's smile widened to Cheshire cat proportions as he ran up to him and, carefully, hugged him.

"Ishizu just got her doctoral degree and was accepted as a midwife at Domino General Hospital! I told her about what's happening and she said that she would be honored to help you guys!" We just stared for a moment before my mate burst out into insane giggles. I sighed went over to him to make sure he didn't collapse as the others looked at him confusion.

"Well I'll be damned," he said once he composed himself enough to. There were the occasional giggles here and there, but he was understandable.

"What the hell was that?" Marik asked, clearly questioning Katsuya's sanity. Fluffy, wheat colored hair flew about as the, possibly, insane man shook his head.

"Nothing." He leaned against me, letting me pull him closer and putting my hand over our growing children. "It's just that Seto and I were talking about what we should do about medical attention for the baby and he bet that one of Malik's siblings would show up and help."

"That is weird." I motioned for every one to it and pulled the coffee pot away from Malik as he grabbed for it. My house did not know what decaf was and I knew better than to let _any_ of the hikaris have caffeine. I was still paying for the damages in the living room from when we had a birthday party for Noah (I had finally found his papers).

"So," I began, taking a sip of my drink and adjusted the blonde in my lap to make him more comfortable, "when can your sister come in and take a look at Katsuya?"

"She's in town right now. The hospital is giving her some equipment to use for private practice for those that want to avoid the hospital. She was hoping that, as soon as she picked it up, that she could give Jou a check-up. If you guys aren't busy, that is. She can come in whenever."

"As soon as she can. We work from home and don't have anything planned anyway, so go for it. The sooner he's looked at, the better." The violet eyed hikari nodded and stepped out of the room to call his sister and I looked to his mate. "Call the others. I'm sure they're dying to know how the baby is and I would like to talk to you all about something."

With a nod, he stepped out too and I stood with my puppy in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I left the kitchen and, as smoothly as I could to avoid awakening his nausea, walked to our room. I chuckled when he pouted at me when I gently put him on our bed and pulled the covers over hi legs.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm an invalid, Seto."

"I know, but I don't want to take any chances with you until we get Ishizu's verdict. Why don't you let me make you breakfast in bed and check the stocks or something on the laptop until she get's here?" I chuckled again when he crossed his arms and stuck his lip out more in his adorable pout.

"Fine!" he huffed. "If you think it's that big of a deal."

With a small smile, I kissed his forehead, ran a tender hand through his hair and handed him the laptop before leaving the room to make him something that would, hopefully, stay down.

_I should probably make something light and use bread. That's usually good for and upset stomach_, I thought as I made my way to the kitchen. After a moment of riffling through the cabinets to see what my options were. _Hmm, bread, eggs and orange juice. Egg sandwiches it is._

^_^….^_^….^_^

Jou POV

I had been sitting in bed for_ hours_ and was starting to get antsy. All of the numbers and words from the various company documents, reports and stock info began blurring together. There wasn't anyone to talk to either since Seto left after giving me the delicious, yet simple, breakfast he made me to clear room in the medical room for Ishizu to work. I couldn't even allow myself to let my head to fall against the lap desk or headboard. My health was so important now that there were another, possibly more, life depending on me to give them all that they needed.

"Jou!" I heard exclaimed from the doorway. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked to see the hikaris rush into the room (they stopped next to the bed instead of jumping me) with their partners, and mine, slowly following them.

"Hey guy!" I exclaimed, happy as hell that my boredom was finally at its end.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou asked as the three lights climbed on the bed with me. I could tell that they were gearing up for a full out gush attack.

"Great. Seto made me breakfast in bed and I was able to hold it all down." I was silently hoping that something would distract them. Despite my boredom and love for the adorable little doubles, I didn't think that I was up for their energy. That and I was afraid that one of us might accidentally do something that would hurt my baby. Until the expert told me what was okay, I knew that I would be a nervous wreck.

"Before we get too much into anything, I would like to talk to everyone." I would have kissed Seto had he not have been too far away. He was my hero. Everyone looked to him, suddenly serious from the tone he used. "The tests I did yesterday leads me to believe that it is perfectly possible for the hikaris to get pregnant too. I think it would be for the best to make plans to avoid any unplanned pups from now on."

"What would you suggest?" Yami asked as he and the other darker halves climbed up with their mates, wrapping their arms around the smaller men. Seto squeezed himself between the headboard and me and did the same.

"Katsuya and the hikaris uteruses are not like those of human women. Because they are like other mammals, they go into heat." Everyone stared at him for a minute. He was joking, right? I thought for a moment. Had I gone into heat?

"Wait, what?" Bakura asked, clearly flabbergasted.

"I'm certain that he conceived the night of graduation. I had noticed there were some things that were strange regarding him. His scent and behavior had been unusual before we mated. Since then, neither of us have felt such a strong desire to mate like that." As I thought about it, I realized that he was right. Go figure that the comment that I had made about acting like a bitch in heat was true. I didn't feel so bad any more. "If you notice any spike in your mates' scent or odd behavior, you should send them here unless you are ready for pups."

"What about you when Jou is in heat after he has the cubs?" his cousin asked.

"One of you can hold him up, preferably you. It wouldn't drive me too insane I guess." Yugi's face lit up.

"That's great! I would be happy to! So would Ji-chan!" Before anyone could say anything else the Mokie practically tore the door down.

"Nii-san! Ishizu is here! Noah took her to the medical room!"


	8. Author's note Please read

Sadistic-neko: I'm sorry everyone. I know that you were hoping for an update, but I can't right now. My muse ran away again for a while. When I started writing again, my hard-drive blew up on my laptop and I lost everything. When I got a new laptop, I had to copy and paste everything off of my account and got frustrated with correcting the format. After that, I finally almost had a full chapter done for one of my stories and Microsoft office crashed on me as I was finishing the last page or two. I had to write this on my dad's computer for heaven's sake! I have absolutely no idea when I can update, but I will as soon as I can. Please be patient!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadistic-neko: Hi everyone. Sorry that it took me so long. If you read my last "chapter", you would know why. To make up for it, I made sure that this chap was slightly longer than usual. Oh, and for those of you who follow my other stories, "A Demon's Heart" should be updated soonish and "Tou-san" will follow after that. What's even more amazing is that I will be able to update while I am out of town visiting my mother for a little while because my step-father finally invested in a wireless router. Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I hope that you all enfoy my latest chap!**

In a matter of seconds, all of the hikaris had bolted out of the room and were rushing to the med room. I tried to stand, but as soon as I moved my legs, I felt the tell-tale tingling of a limb that had fallen asleep. Before Seto could move away, I grabbed his sleeve.

"Is something the matter puppy?" he asked as I looked up at him pitifully.

"My legs are asleep." He looked at me blankly before chuckling and leaning down. Knowing what he was aiming for, I threw my arms around his neck. Without missing a beat, he moved the blanket out of the way so I wouldn't get tangled in it and lifted me in his arms. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I let a small smile loose as he lightly nuzzled the top of my head. The trip through the halls was spent in content silence. My mate's strong arms around me, the sound of his heart beating in his chest under where I had rested my head, and the smooth gait of his steps comforted me so much that I was able to relax. Nothing was going through my head but that wonderful feeling, not even the nervousness I had been feeling since I found out that I was pregnant. I opened my eyes which had drifted shut at some point when Seto stopped. "Are you ready?"

Instead of answering, I looked around. Everything was so familiar. There was a painting of Hermes, his caduceus held majestically above his head, by the door on the left and a vase lying on an ornate end table. The walls were the same beige color that I was used to and the rug was its usual crimson. Everything was the same except me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Instead of walking through the door, though, he kissed my forehead tenderly. His blue eyes were so soft that I practically melted under his gaze. It was something that I didn't think he was capable of only a few short months before.

"Everything will be fine mate. Soon we'll have little pups running around and making us want to rip our hair out." I lightly laughed. My worry came back with a vengeance as I looked around again. There was so much that a small child could knock down and break or accidentally hurt themselves with.

"As soon as we're done in here we need to child proof the house then." I saw his eyes scan the hall before he nodded.

"Agreed." With that, he pushed the door open and strode in. all eyes quickly turned to us. The yamis looked somewhere between worried and indifferent and the hikaris looked like they were about to burst with excitement.

It was the woman who was standing next to the medical table who held my attention. Though her clothes had changed, nothing else about her had. Her hair was still long with gold ringlets holding parts over her shoulders. Instead of her hooded beige dress, she wore a still simple blue dress, tan hose, black low heel shoes and a lab coat. My eyes followed her as she bowed respectfully.

"Kaiba-san, Jou-kun, it is wonderful to see you again." We both bowed our heads in return. With initial pleasantries out of the way, she straightened herself out and turned to the other occupants of the room. "Would everyone except Kaiba-san and Jounochi-san please leave the room while I examine Jou-kun?"

She was met with instant protest. The hikaris actually looked outraged.

"I know that you all want to know how the baby is doing, but I need room work. It is also my personal policy to only have close family members in the room as I do the initial examination."

"But sis," Malik began, whining like a petulant five year old. He shut up when she sent him a glare that only older siblings could manage.

"No buts, Malik. This will be the first look that Kaiba-san and Jou-kun will have of their child. It is a very personal experience as you will learn when you have your first child." Everyone quieted as my laughter rang through the air. All eyes turned to me and I tried my hardest to no laugh harder at the look of their flabbergasted expressions. I could just tell that they thought that I had finally lost it.

"Puppy?" Seto called to me, concerned, as he rubbed my back. With one last burst of light giggles, I shook my head and turned to my mate.

"I'm fine." He nodded and we gave the others our full attention again. "It's okay guys. Just stand outside and wait. I'll tell you guys how the baby is doing once Ishizu is done. Then we can go shopping and you all can spend the night. How does that sound?"

Before they nodded, or allowed their hikaris to agree, the yamis looked to Seto to make sure my plan was okay. Seeing no sign of denial, they assented. With that, the darker halves dragged their lights out of the room with a calm Rashid following them. Seto, tou-san and I looked to the woman in the room when we head a tired sigh. Long, dark-brown hair swayed softly as she shook her head in an exasperated way.

"I love my little brother to death, but I seriously want to strangle him sometimes." My mate and I smiled in understanding. Oh the joys of being older siblings. "Well then, are you ready for your ultrasound?"

I nodded with a gulp and leaned back to lie on the table. On either side of me, my mate and tou-san stood with baited breath. Both of their large hands share death grips with mine as Ishizu lifted my shirt.

"I'm going to apply some gel to your abdomen to help the machine, okay?" I nodded, tense with worry and anticipation. Even though I was expecting it, my nerves were so shot that it took everything in me not to jump when the cold gel hit my stomach. Everything was silent as her gentle, well-trained hands applied slight pressure as she moved the device around with her eyes fixed intently on the screen, searching for the precious life growing beneath. Then, with a smile, she stopped and gestured to the monitor. "Congratulations Jou-kun, Kaiba-san. You two are going to have twins."

I couldn't look away from the picture before me. In fuzzy black and white, I could see my babies. They had heads that looked huge compared to their little bodies and small, scrawny limbs. They were curled up in the typical fetal position with their legs folded to their precious little chest and arms crossed with teeny fists closed. It was obvious that they were still in their early development though as I could see their spines and portions of their skeletons. To an outsider, they probably looked like freaky little blobs, but I had never seen anything so beautiful.

"We're having twins," I choked out through the tears running down my face. Before I knew it, I was pulled into my mate's arms, held tightly against his chest. Nuzzling further into his warmth, I could feel him tremble in his happiness. He wasn't crying, but I didn't expect him to. Knowing him, the tears would wait until our children were in his arms.

"Yeah, puppy, we are." His voice was thick with emotion and semi on the shaky side but clear and full of joy and pride.

"I do not mean to break this wonderful moment, but I need to ask some questions to try and figure out when Jou-kun is due and to ensure the children's health." We broke out of our delighted, loving trance and focused on Ishizu as she spoke. We understood how serious this was. Even though this was only our first glimpse of our babies, we already loved them with all that we were and would be damned if we allowed anything to happen to them. "When would you say that you conceived?"

"About four months ago," Seto said immediately. Seeing as how he was the more level headed one of the two of us and how he had been trained in some more basic medical skills, I had no problem letting him take over.

Ishizu hummed lightly as she took this in and inspected the monitor. I could see the gears turning in her head as she thought through her training and compared what she saw to what one would normally expect. After a few seconds, she nodded to herself.

"These babies are developed about as far as a normal infant in this stage. From what I can tell, they will have the same gestation period that a regular human baby would and you should be giving birth in four to five months." I counted silently and grinned as I came to my conclusion. I would be having summer babies. Can anyone say pool parties?

"Is there anything that Katsuya and I should be wary of?" Again, Ishizu took a moment to examine the screen and think.

"You said that his uterus formed because of his wolf DNA and that his reproductive cycle follows that species more than a human's, correct?" We nodded. "His womb should be more suited to carry multiple children then. Just be careful not to let him get too stress and keep him falling and he should be fine."

I let out a sigh of relief with Seto. At last I could move around without the constant fear of harming my babies. No one said a word until Ishizu was finished cleaning the gel off of my stomach. As I pulled my shirt down, she began to put her equipment away. Once done, she gave us her kind smile.

"I will come back in a couple of weeks for your check-up. If you need anything, Malik has my number." Seto helped me down from the table and nodded to the Egyptian woman. "Well then, I do believe that you promised the others to tell them everything and to go shopping with a slumber party directly after."

With a huge grin, I vigorously nodded and ran from the room to find the hikaris who I knew were just dying from anticipation wherever their mates had them. I skidded to a stop just inside the living room. The yamis, hikaris and pups all stared at me awaiting the verdict.

"I'm having twins!" I exclaimed, careful of the ecstatic lights ready to glomp me. Luckily for everyone, they kept their wits about themselves and just started jumping like maniacs around me, gripping my sleeves and squealing. The pups, though more carefully and quietly, were quick to join the barrage of gaiety. I could have died from cuteness overload as they hugged my waist nuzzling where their nephews/little brothers were growing inside of me. Smiling and happier than I had ever been, I pulled everyone I could manage into a tight group hug that was returned fervently.

**Seto P.O.V.**

I leaned against the frame to the door leading to the living room and watched my glowing puppy celebrate the good news with the hikaris. My heart damn near floated out of my chest because of how light it felt when Mokie and Noah hugged and nuzzled against my puppy like he was their precious mama. A small smile graced my lips just watching them.

"Congratulations, cousin," Yami said in his familiar deep voice. I couldn't even bother myself to turn my gaze from my beautiful mate to properly greet and thank him. "You two are going to be great parents."

"Thank you." With a jovial wave, Katsuya turned towards us. His lovely smile lit up the room.

"Come on guys! We need to get ready to go shopping!"

"What!" Marik squawked indignantly. "Why do we have to go?"

Malik looked at him like he was dumber than we already knew him to be.

"Who else do you think is going to carry the bags?"

"Can't the priest hire someone to do it."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Why not hire some people to go with us to carry baby things for my pregnant _boyfriend_? While I'm at I should call the nearest scientific laboratory and ask them to come get us so we can spend the rest of our days strapped to metal tables being pocked and prodded. Not to mention my and Katsuya's cubs would be taken from us as soon as they are born."

The blonde yami lowered him head shamefully, not knowing what to say. I sighed and lightly flicked him in the forehead.

"This is why I have a room full of disguises. The hikaris will be dressed as girls so we can blend in more easily." Everyone nodded. "Katsuya will take the hikaris to where we keep the female clothes and I will take the yamis to where we need to be."

Before anyone could do what was asked, my puppy came up to me and grabbed my sleeve. His honey eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Where is Tou-san?" he asked with a little tug on the fabric in his grasp. I ran my fingers through his hair once, giving his cheek a small caress while I was at it, before answering him.

"He wants to get a jump start on the nursery. He is clearing out the room we are going to use. Once we get everything we want to, he will use it to come up with a theme and build everything based off of that." He let go of my sleeve and gave a blinding smile.

"Oh, okay then." With a sharp turn on his heel, he was facing the hikaris, who were waiting for him, bouncing on the heels. "We better get going then."

I chuckled lightly as they disappeared around the corner and turned to lead the yamis to our destination. A few hallways later and we were standing in the middle of the clothes filled room.

"Holy shit, priest," Bakura said sounding rather stunned. "How may outfits do you think you need?"

"I assure that the collection was much smaller before," I replied, looking through the vast collection for something that suited the situation. "I made sure to purchase things that you all could wear should the need ever arise. With how we are typically swarmed by journalists, I'm amazed that it hasn't already."

After a moment or two, I had all that I needed gathered and shoved into three pairs of tanned arms. Each person began to change without prompting as I grabbed my attire for the outing. Once everyone was done, we were ready to get wigs out.

Yami wore a pair of casual jeans. His t-shirt was a dark, almost black purple with matching sneakers. I forbade him form wearing any excessive jewelry like he would normally. In the place of the usual armbands and belts, he wore a simple watch and a black sweatband on his right wrist. He kept the sennen puzzle hidden with shadow magic.

Bakura's typical casual punk style became a more sedate with dark khakis and a black, long-sleeved shirt. He was allowed to keep his thick boots on account of how cold it was. He opted not to wear any accessories. The sennen ring, like the puzzle, was hidden with shadow magic.

Marik donned a dark green t-shirt and black sweatpants so large that the drawstring was the only thing keeping them on his hips. His feet bore simple white tennis shoes. Like Bakura, he wore no jewelry.

My ensemble consisted of a tight, blood red sweater, dark jeans and black sneakers. Around my neck lay my card shape locket that housed the childhood picture of Mokie and the new addition of a picture of Katsuya, the pups and me that was taken the morning after the yamis and I banished McNell to the shadow realm.

Wigs in hand, I steeled myself for the daunting task of getting the yamis' hair under the damn things. It was like fighting a bulldozer with both hands tied behind your back. With the sheer amount of hair that Bakura and Marik had, it was a wonder that I was able to get it all under the short black and brunette wigs without their heads looking abnormally large. Yami was a whole other battle altogether. The spikes of his hair were determined as hell not to be flattened.

"Ow! Damn it Seto!" he yelled as I yanked a brush through the stubborn tricolored locks and pulled other parts down, trying to get them to stay put. "Are you trying to rip my head off!"

"Of course not!" I half grunted, half growled when the part I had just gotten to stay where I wanted popped back up to its original position. "Okay, that's it!"

I turned and stomped my way to the vanity and yanked a drawer open. Lying innocently in it was a bottle of hair gel. Bottle in hand I made my way back to my cousin and squeezed about half of it into his hair. When I was done and the gel was dried, it was like he was wearing a multi-colored helmet. His crimson eyes glared at me as I wiped my hands clean and shoved the wig on him.

"Get over it." I put my usual red wig on easily, silently thanking the gods for not having the gene that caused my cousin's pain in the ass hair passed to me. "It'll wash out."

"Remember, it's for Jou," he mumbled to himself as he stomped away to pick out a coat. I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my contacts. Once they were in and I grabbed my black and red checkered coat, I looked to the yamis to make sure that everyone was unrecognizable. If I couldn't smell them the way I could, I would never have known who the hell they were. Perfect.

"You guys ready to see what Katsuya has done to the others?" They all nodded vigorously. Our mates were waiting for us in the den.

Yugi wore a red wig that went just passed his shoulders. The bangs were long, ending just below his chin and were held from his eyes with a snowflake hairpin. He had on a yellow long-sleeved blouse that ended mid thigh and thick blue leggings. His feet were covered by fur-lined boot that went partially up his shin.

Ryou looked the most elegant with his black wig with hair that had long, gentle waves that ended just above his hips, and tan, knee-length sweater dress. I was amazed when I noticed that my puppy got him into a pair of black, knee-high boots. The natural blush and red cheeks that he had enhanced his appearance.

Malik was the most out there. His wig was short and was cut in choppy layers and was black with bright red highlights. His shirt was neon yellow with broken hearts and music notes all over it. His pants had more holes than Swiss cheese, but was kept decent with the hot pink legging he wore underneath. The shoes were combat boots and he was wearing dangling motorcycle earrings. Black eyeliner was prominent in a thick ring around his eyes to partially hide the marks already there.

I was thankful to see that my puppy was dressed in a normal way. He wore a simple white turtleneck sweater with blue jeans and a storm cloud grey jacket. His shoes were white tennis shoes and the dog tags I gave him fit in nicely with the rest of his outfit. His wig was brown and was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of his neck.

"So," my mate began, gesturing to the hikaris, "how'd I do?"

"Perfect," I said, pulling him to me by his wrist and giving him a peck on the cheek. Noticing that it was oddly quiet behind me and that Malik was smirking in that general area, I looked to the yamis and found that they were wide eyed and slack jawed, just staring at their lights. The American song, "Jizzed in my pants", came to mind as I watched them.

It took a moment for them to recover and approach their other halves. I laughed as Bakura baulked when he pulled Ryou into an embrace, the poor boy's cheeks turning red as the larger tiger's hand felt his chest.

"Are you wearing fake boobs?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sadistic-neko: I hope that everyone can forgive me for taking so damn long to update this. These last few months have been hectic as hell between traveling, deaths in the family and blah, blah, blah.

Bakura: (reading over chapter) What the hell? You little bitch.

Sadistic-neko: (Looks at what he is reading and shrugs) What can I say? I literally had to drag this out of my head kicking and screaming and I like to try to make the readers laugh.

Jou: I think it's funny. (gets hug from the author)

Sadistic-neko: I'm happy I finally get to make you preggers. I do feel sorry for you when it comes to Seto's over protectiveness.

Jou: (dismissively waves hand) I can handle it. Do you want me to help with the disclaimer?

Sadistic-neko: (nods)

Both: (looks to readers) Sadistic-neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and hopes that you enjoy her latest chap!

**Jou POV**

The hikaris and I skipped back into the mansion cheerfully talking about our recent purchases. Said purchases were being lugged in by the pack mules that we called our mates. There were so many bags that they were hunched over from the weight and actually had to use their abilities to manipulate shadows slowly drag the rest behind them. There must have been close to eighty bags and boxes all filled to the point of bursting fill with toys, clothes, bottles, and other such baby items.

Tou-san stood to the side in shock. I couldn't help but giggle as I excitedly my way to him to give him a hug. He numbly returned it and patted me on the back, still watching as Marik deposited his third load and got behind another one being carted by some shadows to help push it into the living room.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Tou-san began as I took off my wig and plopped down on the coach to rest. Who would have thought that being pregnant would tire you out so? Normally a "girl" day with the hikaris like the one we had just returned from would be nothing. I would be jumping back home ready to play some games and then make dinner. At that moment, though, I only wanted to curl up with my mate and take a nap. "What all did you get?"

"Oh, you know," I said, waving my hand lazily as I watched Seto and Yami try and dig Bakura out from under a pile of boxed that collapsed on him when he set it down. Marik was with Malik, howling with laughter at the former tomb robber's plight. I was pretty sure that the other two hikaris were in the kitchen getting drinks and snacks for everyone. "Some toys, some clothes, a ton of diapers, bottles, some sweat pants for me since I'm going to be the size of a house soon, a rectal thermometer since Seto didn't have one and we can't use a normal one on a baby, and a few other things."

"What about furniture?" I shook my head. Poor Bakura, he was knocked out. Oh well, he had taken worse knocks to his head. Then again, that might be what was wrong with him.

"We figure that, since you're doing the nursery anyway, you could pick that stuff out." I finally tore my gaze from the spectacle as my mate threatened to lock Marik in a room full of spikes and then tie his ass to one of his cars and drive around with him being dragged behind if he did not stop laughing at once and move the tiger to another room while Malik told Ryou what had happened. Tou-san had moved and was sitting on the arm of the couch I was on looking at me contemplatively.

"Is there anything in particular that you can think of that you or Seto would want in there?" I brought my hand up to my chin as I thought.

"Not really. It would be nice, though, to incorporate some wolf things and duel monsters stuff. We want them to know what they are and be proud of it. It would help to be surrounded by it while they're young." He nodded, seeming to agree wholeheartedly. "A lot of the toys and stuff we got had that theme, so you can look at them and decide what you want to do."

"That's a good idea," he said with a nod before pushing himself off of the arm and making his way to the boxes and bags that sat in a huge pile in a corner. In no time at all, he was carefully digging through it, looking over each item carefully before placing it to the side and moving on to the next one.

My mate, satisfied that there wouldn't be another avalanche, came to the couch I was sitting on. Once he was next to me, he picked me up, turned so that his butt was facing the fluffy haven and sat down with me nuzzled safely in his arms.

"So," I said after a moment of content silence, "is Bakura going to live?"

"Yeah," he replied highly amused. "The bump was barely enough to knock him out. You would think that he would know better though. After all, he is the famous Thief King."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. The man made his reputation out of sneaking into heavily booby trapped tombs, climbing the un-climbable, and being both fast and agile enough to get away no matter the circumstance. Oh how his followers were probably rolling in their graves. To think, the king of thieves gets beaten by a pile of baby items! I could tell that Seto was thoroughly entertained by this though and I was sure that Yami was too. The tiger would never hear the end of it, I was sure.

"Do you know what the hikaris are up to?" I asked, noticing that they had yet to reemerge from wherever they went while I was distracted. My mate decided to lift me again so that he could lie down and then settled me on top of him with my head resting on under his chin and I was comfortably between his legs. He was slightly propped up by the arm and end pillows so I more leaning against him than lying on him.

"I believe that Yugi and Ryou went to the kitchen earlier to make dinner. They wanted you to rest after being on your feet all day. I agreed. I think that Ryou left to sit with Bakura until he wakes up. Malik is probably still with Yugi still just to keep him company." I nodded tiredly. He began to gently stroke my lower stomach humming contently and it was quickly sending me off to dreamland.

"You know, even though I just found out about them yesterday, I already can't wait until they're here." I could feel him nod before he nuzzled his nose into my hair. "I hope that they have your eyes. They're so pretty."

His chuckles reverberated through both of us. He moved his hand to my hair and petted me lovingly. My eyes were so heavy that I stopped fighting to keep them open.

"I may have pretty eyes, but your hair is simply beautiful," he said, his words slurred slightly. "I they my eyes and your hair, I'm sure that we would have to beat suitors off with a stick once they hit puberty. I'm almost scared that if we have a girl that I would be sending boys to the shadow realm left and right."

"You're going to want to have grandbabies eventually." I smiled as he let out a small scoff.

"If the other one is a boy then we can just count on him for that. The girl can be a nun and take a vow of celibacy. I wouldn't have to kill people or destroy their souls that way."

"What if he's gay like us?" I asked with a giggle. "They're going to be around pretty much nothing but gay couples their whole lives anyway."

"Fine, the girl can start dating when she's thirty."

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Fair is a weather condition." I would have playfully smacked his arm if I wasn't too tired to lift so much as a finger.

"What about if she meets a really nice boy that loves her more than anything and would die for her and she feels the same? What if you can't find any major faults in him?"

"He would do, but I would still need to approve before he so much as holds her hand."

Another tired giggle escaped me before I finally drifted to dreams of two beautiful blonde haired children with gorgeous sapphire eyes.

^…^…^…^…^…^…^

The next time I woke was to the smell of food. The scent wafted through the air and up my nostrils teasingly, demanding its presence be known. At first, I tried to ignore it, too content on my Seto-pillow to care about anything else. It was when my stomach let out a growl that I finally groaned and opened my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," Yugi said with a giggle. His mate stood next to him, holding a plate full to the brim with food. "Dinner is ready."

I was tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep, but the pups were hungry damn it and they needed food. At least I didn't have to personally put any effort into sitting up as my mate wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up as he reached for the plate that his cousin held out to him.

"Is Bakura awake yet?" I asked through a yawn. Seto sat the plate on my lap and grabbed a dumpling. I could feel his jaw moving against the top of my head as he chewed.

"Yes," Yami replied. He was sitting cuddled up with Yugi right blow us on the floor, leaning against the couch. "Ryou is with him in the guest room. He doesn't want Bakura to walk around yet."

"Where are Marik and Malik?" The only response I was given was a raised eyebrow. Those intimidating crimson orbs were looking at me like I was missing something obvious, and, of course, I was.

"Oh, yeah." I scratched my cheek with a sheepish chuckle. "This is Marik and Malik we're talking about. They have to be with Bakura, making fun of him for such an epic fail."

"What about the pups?" my mate asked, sticking a piece of fruit to my lips. I took it without a thought and let out a happy hum at its sweetness.

"We made sure that they ate before coming to wake you. They should be in the game room now."

"Thank you for taking care of them," I said, finishing off the last bite on the plate. Once Seto realized it was cleared, he let go of me and I jumped up and started to run to the pups. We had a little competition going on about who could get the highest score on a few of the many games we played together. Needless to say, I was being left in the dust. Noah and Mokie were neck and neck though and I wouldn't miss when one of the two finally got enough of the lead to win.

"I'll meet you there." A chuckle escaped me as I heard that yelled down the hall. As much as Seto wanted to act as the mature adult, he still got just as much of a kick out of watching the pups' little rivalry as I did. They were sure to be the night's entertainment.

**Seto POV**

We were all in the game room, scattered about, yami with hikari and so forth. I was cuddled up with Katsuya in a giant beanbag chair. He had fallen asleep for the second time that night curled up against chest.

Yami and Yugi were by the pups in front of the TV. At one point or another, they created teams and started to brawl against each other on Super Smash Bros. My cousin and his mate won most of the games but took pity on my brothers and let them win a few before putting one of the lions with one pup. It was a lot more evenly matched then.

Bakura and Marik were fiddling around with one of my fuse-ball tables. Earlier in the evening, they had begun a vicious tournament that included obscene amounts of profanity and yelling. It took me slamming them against a wall, threatening to send them to the shadow realm, and their mates threatening forced celibacy to finally quiet them down. Hardly a peep had been heard from them since in fear for their sex lives. The hikaris were, without a doubt, harmless enough normally, but angering them could very well be the last thing one could do even with powers like what the yamis and I possessed at one's disposal.

Said hikaris were curled up around the beanbag chair that my mate and I were in. After the incident with their darks, they had stomped over and plopped down next to Katsuya to make their point. It was hours later when they fell asleep talking about pups the blonde was carrying. By that point, the yamis and I were the only ones conscious.

"We should put them all to bed," I whispered, knowing that they would hear me with their enhanced hearing. They gave a small nod before quietly gathering up their loves and heading for the door. "Wait."

All three stopped, still cradling their smaller counter parts, just before going through the door. Their eye, all intense regardless of color, fixed to me clearly asking what I wanted to say. I pulled my pregnant mate and mentally worried my lip. What had been one my mind had been plaguing me since the ultrasound that morning revealed that my puppy and I were expecting twins.

"We…" I swallowed dryly. It was out of character but, damn it, this needed to be done. "I need to talk to you all once we get the others settled."

"Very well," my cousin said, looking more worried by the second. "Would like to have us wait in the living room while you take care of Jou and the cubs?"

I nodded and they went on their way. My footsteps echoed through the halls eerily as I made my way to the room I shared with my mate. He remained sound asleep as I tucked him in, longing to just crawl in beside him, wrap my arms around him, and let his presence wash all of my concerns away. It pained me to know that I couldn't. What I was planning on speaking to the other dominants needed to be discussed for the good of our whole group and my unborn children.

The time that it took me to make the multiple trips to game room and back was a godsend. It allowed me to calm my thoughts and regain control of myself. I needed a clear head to face the obstacle before me just beyond the suddenly terrifying door to my living room. With a deep, steadying breath, I pulled it open and set my eyes upon my companions.

Bakura and Marik were on separate ends of the couch that my puppy and I had been napping on only hours earlier. Yami was sitting regally in one of the armchairs with his arm and legs crossed. It sent flashbacks of our past lives flash through my mind making the topic I was about to breach frightening. Unable to take it anymore, I did my best to seem cold and uncaring as I sat in the armchair across from the former royal.

"So cousin," the lion said after a moment of intense silence. "What is it that you wanted to speak with us about?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. They weren't going to like what I was about to say.

"I think that it would be for the best if we all sealed our shadow magic away." Their reaction was every bit as explosive as I had feared.


	11. Chapter 11

Sadistic-neko: Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took so damn long for me to update. I wish that I could say school got in the way of that something else made me too damn busy to work on this, but I can't. In all honesty, I'm losing my inspiration for this story. It will still be finished, but it won't be as long as I planned and it will probably only have two more chapters left. I love you guys and hope that you will be patient and stick with me until the end. Well, as usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and hope that you will enjoy this latest chapter.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Bakura screamed, livid. Yami had to hold him back from attacking me as the tiger leapt up from his seat, claws bared. Marik look every bit as pissed but was containing himself if only barely. My ancient cousin's crimson eyes looked to me questioningly.

"Calm yourself Bakura," the former pharaoh said sharply. With one strong tug, the thief was in his chair again, glaring death at me. "I'm sure that Kaiba has a good reason for this idea."

I met eyes with our leader, him silently telling me to go ahead. It was a relief to know that he was at least willing to listen to me. if I could convince him, then the others would go along with it. With a deep breath, I steeled myself again and looked at the furious albino in the eye.

"As you know, Katsuya is pregnant. I can't risk him getting hurt again because of our powers. You know just as well as I do that they cater destruction no matter how nobly we try to use them. Danger is drawn to them like moths to a flame." My hands unconsciously curled into fists at the mere thought of my mate or children suffering because of the horrific powers I controlled. "I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified that another McNell may show up. Katsuya and the hikaris were dragged into that mess because of us, and I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

The others were silent, but I couldn't bear to look at them and see the looks that were sure to be in their eyes. They all loved their hikaris with their whole beings, but not a single one of them understood the crippling fear I was in thinking about my mate's future. It was no longer just the two of us. As of just yesterday, our lives were no longer our own and our decisions no longer just affected us. The two precious lives growing inside of my puppy needed us to be smart and to do what was best for them.

"Are you sure that sealing our powers away is the only option?" Yami asked, being the more levelheaded of the trio.

"Yes. Even if we tried to hide them as we have been, I don't think that it would work. Each one of us is guilty of using them unnecessarily and unconsciously. Right now for instance, the shadows are reacting to your anger and confusion and my uneasiness." They all looked around them to see that I was right. The shadows around us were writhing in contained anger and yearning comfort. "One slip up and we can find ourselves neck deep in a world of danger and trouble. I'm not willing to put my children through that."

"What about Mokuba and Noah?" Bakura asked scathingly. "They have been dragged into our world many times. What's the difference?"

"If I was given the choice, neither one of them would know the truth of the evil this world can hold. You of all people should understand what having that choice stripped from you is like. I'm not the only who has had the cruelty of man and the potent allure of the shadows' dark power thrust in their face when I was too young to ever deserve such tragedy."

That silenced him. There wasn't much that he and I had in common, but the pain we suffered as children was one thing that we both shared. Because of this, he was the one person I was sure would understand my desire to protect my family from the shadows. The way he averted his eyes told me I was right.

"Very well," Yami said, breaking the tense, melancholy air. All of our attention turned to him as he settled back into his chair. He crossed his legs and arms majestically giving me flashbacks to the brief time he ruled. It was like he was holding court. "I understand why you feel this way, cousin, but there are a few concerns I have before I'm willing to agree to this."

I nodded. It would be foolish to think that it wouldn't be the case. If there was one thing that my cousin was, it was cautious. He liked to make sure that whatever decision was made really was for the best of all involved before acting.

"Of course. What would these concerns be?" He took a moment to organize his thoughts before speaking again.

"What are we to do if a need for our powers arises? There is a chance that your children, or any that the rest of us may decide to have, will inherit our abilities. There will be no way to train them and help them if we ourselves do not have our powers. We also have to worry about another supernatural threat appearing. We would surely die, and the rest of the world too, if we cannot stop an influx of the shadow realm appearing."

He made very valid points, but it wasn't anything I hadn't already thought of. The safety of my friends and family was my foremost thought after all.

"The seal wouldn't be permanent," I said, assuring the yamis as much as I could. Their magic was a much larger part of themselves than it was me. Marik had been created from shadow magic after all. "I figured that we could seal our powers into our sennen items, or mind in Marik's case, and give them to someone we can trust for safekeeping. If our children show signs of having powers or if some kind of threat arises, we can simply retrieve our items and undo the seal."

Yami thought it over for a while, turning the idea over in his head. Finally he focused on me again.

"Who would be holding our sennen items for us?"

"Norita-san," I said and hurried to answer what I was sure would be his next question. "I figured that we could enchant a safe to suppressed their power to make sure that it wouldn't affect her and to make sure that no one who would abuse their power can sense them."

"When do you want to do this then?" I sighed lightly in relief. As much as Bakura and Marik may have not liked the idea, they had to at least understand where I was coming from and would follow Yami's decision regardless.

"As soon as possible. Now preferably." He nodded, his multicolored spikes slicing the air and we got down to business.

**Jou POV**

I awoke to the morning sun shining brightly on my face. My mate was beside me with his strong, loving arms wrapped around my waist and the memory of the two pups growing inside me gently whispered to me. All was great and the world was perfect as far as I was concerned. Perfectly content, I snuggled further into the warm comfort he offered.

Even when a knock came to the door, I was too content to bother moving. If it was the pups or my dad, they would peak their heads in to see if we were in our room. Our friends would probably just leave or be dragged away by their hikaris.

"Seto? Jou?" Mokuba called out sticking his head through the crack in the door with his eyes screwed shut in case his brother and I were in the middle of something that would surely scar him for life. "Are you decent?"

"Yes Mokuba." I couldn't help but laugh at the relived sigh the boy let out before opening his eyes. "Is something up?"

"It's almost noon and Noah and I are hungry. We tried letting you rest and asking Yugi or Ryou to make something, but they couldn't pry themselves from their yamis." I glanced at the clock, shocked to find that it really was almost noon. Sure, the pups were making me tired, but Seto was normally up by then even if he was still half asleep.

"Okay then, I'll be up in a sec. Why don't you go downstairs and get the stuff I need to make waffles out while I get your brother to let me go?" He nodded and I hoped that there would still be a kitchen when I finally got downstairs. It was a proven fact that Mokuba could not cook to save his life. The kid couldn't even boil water. Noah was better, but he still had a lot to learn before I felt safe letting him cook anything on his own. Now, on to the daunting task. "Seto, mate, I need to get up."

The brunette groaned and pulled me in closer. I sighed as I felt him bury his nose in my hair. This was going to take a while. With as much resolve as I could muster that early in the morning when I didn't really want to leave, I wiggled my hand free and started shaking his shoulder.

"Seto, I need to get up." Another groan was heard. It was time to bring out the big guns. "Seto, the pups are hungry. I need to feed them. You don't want our babies to starve do you?"

Luckily enough, my own stomach growled right at that moment. Hearing this and the fact that the pups needed to eat, he groaned again in defeat and loosened his arms enough to let me out. As soon as I was free, I petted his hair and moved my pillow so he could hug and still smell me. since he was still almost completely asleep, it was good enough.

With my mate taken care of, I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. The pups were patiently sitting there waiting for me with all of the items I needed to make breakfast for lunch out and ready. The next half an hour was spent teaching Noah what to do to make waffles, keeping an eye on Mokie to make sure he didn't touch anything so we wouldn't have any random explosions, and basically having fun with my boys. Just as we were plating the last of the meal, the others came down to join us.

The yamis and my mate all looked like zombies being pulled around by their noses. I felt bad for the poor hikaris who were still trapped in their mates' grasps and being dragged along. It was strange to see the others like that. Normally all of the dominant mates other than mine woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"You guys okay?" I asked the lights as they finally had to resort to stabbing their significant others' hand with forks to be freed. The larger counter parts hardly flinched as they finally let go.

"Yeah, we're fine," Yugi said moving his mate over a little so his drooping head would land in their food. Bakura and Marik were no better. Hell, Malik was only just able to get two waffles off his plate before Marik started using it as a pillow. "I just wonder what in the world these guys did last night to make them so tired."

"Me too," Malik said looking like he was devising the best way to more food out from under his mate's head. "I've never seen Marik this beat."

"Hold on," I said going to the freezer. "we aren't going to get any answers if they stay like this."

I threw all three of them an ice cube and grabbed one for myself. We all nodded to each other and pulled our mate's shirt collar, or in Malik's case, pants strap, back and let the ice do the work.

"Holy shit," they each exclaimed bolting up and jumping around to get rid of the ice. Marik even went as far as to pull his pants down. We were all thankful that he was wearing boxers and the ice had already went far enough down his leg that he didn't feel the need to pull them off too.

"Now that we have your attention," Yugi said with his arms crossed over his chest. Ryou was right next to him mirroring his stance and Malik was rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac. "What is going on?"

Needless to say, we were shocked by their explanation. Never had we thought that they would willing give up their shadow magic while they were living. Sure enough, though, we could feel the change in the air around them and their eyes no longer held the powerful glow that terrified many a dumbass that had pissed them off.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadistic-neko: Howdy everyone. Sorry for taking so damn long to update. As I said before, I've kind of lost my inspiration for this story, so I kind of had to rip this out of my skull, and believe me, it didn't come willingly. Anyway, this is kind of short and I know that that sucks, but I got to where I wanted it to end and couldn't think of anything else to add to it to make it longer. As always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I hope that y'all enjoy my latest chapter.

I cringed as the cold gel hit my swollen abdomen. Even after so many months and regular exams, I just couldn't get used to it. Seto stood beside me, holding my hand with a small smile on his face as he watched the ultrasound screen intensely.

The image presented was a far cry from the little mutant things we saw during the first examination. They now were full-fledged babies with arms and legs and completely opaque skin and everything. At the moment, one was sucking their thumb and the other was all curled up, cuddling with their sibling. It was so cute that I couldn't help cooing.

After a few moments, Ishizu was printing copies of the ultrasound for us to keep and looking over the results. Her momentary silence was unnerving, but I didn't say anything. Seto waited too, staring at her in question.

"I have some concerns regarding how the children will be born," she finally said, her voice full of grave seriousness.

"What kind of concerns?" my mate asked, his tone matching hers. She handed him some papers that she had printed and that were full of what looked like notes. He immediately began to look them over, his eyes visibly flying across the page.

"For one, from what I have been able to gather from my previous examinations and the research you have done since you received the wolf DNA, there is some kind of connection between his anus and uterus." I froze. How the hell could she be talking about my ass so casually? Seriously. It was freaky. "I am unsure if that connection is strong enough to push the babies out of his body."

"In the worst case scenario, what could happen?" It wasn't something that either one of us wanted to think about, but we had to know. The health of our pups was more important than our own fears. Having babies is a terrifying thing even for women who were born to do it. We had the extra unknown factor of me being the first one among our genetically altered group to get pregnant.

"It could rupture causing severe hemorrhaging and kill both Jou-kun and the infants." The hand holding mine tightened almost painfully. I squeezed back trying to reassure him, but I knew that I was just as freaked out as he was. "Another concern I have is that Jou-kun's hips aren't wide enough for them to pass through."

"What do you recommend?" My mate's voice was tight. He must have come to the same conclusion that Ishizu had. It wouldn't be safe for me to give birth the usual. Well, whatever would be usual for a male with wolf DNA.

"A cesarean is the only option that I can think could possibly be safe enough not to risk their lives." We nodded. It was an option we had been discussing for weeks. Even if there had been a way for me to safely deliver the natural way, there was always the chance that something could happen that would require an emergency c-section. If that were the case, Seto wanted me to know what exactly would be happening to my body before I was put on the table. I would be less scared that way and would be under less stress. "You are already far enough along that I would say that their lungs should be developed well enough for them to be fine if we do it next week."

"What do you say, Seto?" I asked, looking up into his sapphire eyes. Man did I wish our pups would inherit those. I could just stare into them all day. "Should we have her do the c-section next week?"

I leaned back with a content smile as he wrapped his arms around me. He was much more relaxed now that he knew that there was a way for our pups to born with minimal risk to my life or theirs. With a quick kiss to the top of my head, he let me go and looked back to Ishizu.

"I will start making arrangements right away. When do you think would be a good time?"

"How long do you think it would take you to have a room properly sterilized and all of the supplies you will need to take care of them?" There was silence for a moment as he thought it through. Most of what we would need would be handy since the hikaris and I, admittedly, went overboard when we sent shopping for the pups. They wouldn't be needing anything until they were, like, ten. Their nursery was packed full of toys and we even had a full closet stuffed to the point of exploding with just diapers.

"I would have to do it in a way that doesn't arouse suspicion, so three days." The Egyptian woman nodded and turned to collect her supplies.

"Very well. I'll perform the c-section the day after. Contact me when it is done and I will come here and start prepping Jou-kun right away." We nodded and Seto helped me up so that we could walk her to the door. I couldn't help but wince as I was placed on my feet. my ankles were almost three times their normal size form the extra weight that I was carrying around. The babies were about seven pounds each from what Ishizu told us.

"Do you want me to carry you?" my wonderful mate asked, hands hovering over me in case I began to stumble. I won't lie, I honestly thought about saying 'yes', but I needed to move. The pain wasn't unbearable, so I would suck it up and walk myself.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just walk with you to the stairs and then sit down for a minute." He nodded and we did just that. I was sitting in the chair we had by the top of the stairs waiting for my mate to come back to keep me from getting bored to death before joining me for a nap as we had been prone to doing since my fourth month.

"Katsuya?" I looked up as I heard my name called. My father was leaning out of the bathroom, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Yes, tou-san?" He sent me a smile and leaned back into the bathroom long enough to put the towel away. Once that was done, he stepped out and walked to me.

Since we had discovered I was carrying pups, he been devoting almost every spare moment to remodeling one of the rooms in the same hall as Seto and mine into their nursery. He had even been spending less time on the house he was building for himself so that his grandbabies would have the best room in the world. Out of all of the people who knew about my pregnancy, he was the most excited. Hell, you would think that he was the father with how much he was beaming with pride!

"I just thought that you would like to know that I just finished the nursery. It's all cleaned up and everything's all set for the babies." My eyes went before I let out an excited squeal. Tou-san had refused to let sneak a peek, wanting it to be a surprise. Not even Seto knew what our pups' nursery look like. "How bout we go see it once your mate gets back up here?"

I nodded vigorously and began to stare intently at the bottom of the stares trying to will my mate to magically show up. Seeing as he was the one who had cosmic powers and not me, it didn't work the way I wanted it to. After a moment, I lost my patience.

"Seto!" I yelled down the stairs loud enough that he was sure to hear me from wherever the hell in the mansion he was. Seriously, what was taking him damn long? "Tou-san says the nursery is done, so get your ass up here so we can get a look at it!"

I heard a chuckle ring through the air and a few seconds later, the brunette was rounding the corner. Another moment later and he was up the stairs and helping me out of chair. By this point, I was bouncing with excitement.

We all made our way to the room that was to be our pups' until they were old enough to need separate rooms. The suspense was killing me as tou-san closed approached the door and opened it with a flourish.

"I give you, your nursery."

Seto and I walked in, staring at the room in awe. The walls were a scenic, showing a meadow with a clear, sunny sky. Wolves could be seen playing and taking naps in the shade of trees while dragons flew over head. The largest of the dragons, situated on the roof above our pups cribs to watch over them, was Seto's Blue-eyes White Dragon and my Red-eyes Black Dragon. The cribs themselves were hand carved with the ends in the shape of wolves howling at the moon and more wolves running along the other sides. The wardrobe and changing tables had little baby duel monsters carved into them, and toys were placed everywhere so the pups would have something to look at until they were big enough to actually be able to play with them.

My favorite part of the room was the rocking chair that sat in the corner by the crib. It looked so comfortable that I just knew I would be falling asleep in it at one point or another. Surrounding it was a mural of my mate's and my dragons curled up together with their wings splayed to look like they were about to curl around the chair to protect whoever sat in it.

"It's perfect!" I squealed, hugging my tou-san as tightly as I could with my huge belly getting in the way. "Thank you tou-san! I love it!"

"It was my pleasure," he laughed, hugging me back. After a few seconds, he let me go and guided me to the rocking chair. My butt discovered what cushiony heaven was as I sat down. Oh yes, the rocking chair was _by far_ my favorite part of the room so far. "Only the best for my grandbabies, right?"

"Of course," Seto said with a small smile as he ran his hand over one of the cribs. His eyes were glued to me as I began to rock lightly with my hand resting over our pups. Those beautiful blue orbs were so full of happiness that it almost brought a tear to _my_ eye. I could just tell that he couldn't wait to see me sitting in that same spot with one pup in my arms and the other in his. He was going to be such a great dad.

"Wow!" We both turned to the doorway to see our other pups staring at the room with wide eyes. Mokuba in particular looked stunned. "You did all of this jii-chan."

"You bet!" he replied, ruffling the boy's raven hair. Noah took a few steps in and did a slow turn to get a look at everything.

"The babies are going to love this," the green haired boy said after a moment.

"Yeah," I said, taking hold of my mate's hand and looking at him as lovingly as I could. "It might be worth having to wake up some kami awful hour of the night to change diapers and feed the pups if we're in here, huh?"

He only chuckled a little, shaking his lightly before leaning down to give me a small kiss.

"Sure." He then got a better hold on me and pulled me up. "Now why don't we go to our room? You look like you're ready for your afternoon nap."

I nodded and leaned on him as we made our way to our bed. He helped me up and then crawled in himself. I cuddled up to him and watched as he pulled out his laptop to do some work while I slept. I had long gotten used to the sound of the keys on the keyboard clicking as he did whatever the hell that he did on it, so the once irritating noise was now almost soothing.

"Why were you downstairs so long earlier?" I asked through a yawn. He took one hand from his laptop and ran it through my hair, helping to send me dreamland that much sooner.

"I was calling up the yamis. I figured they could help me get the medical room ready for your c-section and the hikaris could keep you company while we were busy. They all agreed so long as they can stay here until the pups are born." I nodded and finally dozed off to the soothing sound of his breathing and the constant clicking he made as he worked, dreaming of the pups that would finally be in my arms in just a few more days.


End file.
